Deux étrangers
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: L'homme entra à reculons dans l'appartement sans lâcher des yeux le chasseur dans une expression statique prenante . Allons bon , sur quel gogo était-il encore tombé ? Ça n'allait pas arranger ses affaires ! Se lamenta-t-il avant de lui tendre un double des clefs de l'appartement . YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Deux étrangers **

**Chapitre 1**

Il vérifiait une ultime fois que tout était en ordre , que rien ne traînait par ci par là . Apparemment tout était Ok . Et alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentissait il repéra un chapelet en bois posé sur le meuble . C'est vrai que ce n'était qu'un simple chapelet , mais il préférait ne rien laisser au hasard . Les questions arriveraient déjà bien assez tôt à son goût . Il empoigna donc le chapelet , rouvrit sa chambre en vitesse , le balança , la referma à clef tout aussi vite puis se retourna pour enfin ouvrir la porte d'entrée sur son futur colocataire .

Un homme brun au yeux immensément bleu lui fit face . Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant que Dean ne s'écarte pour laisser le passage au nouvel arrivant . Ce dernier entra à reculons dans l'appartement sans lâcher des yeux le chasseur dans une expression statique prenante . Allons bon , sur quel gogo était-il encore tombé ? Se lamenta Dean avant de lui tendre un double des clefs de l'appartement . L'homme esquissa un lent mouvement pour récupérer l'objet qu'il fixait avec curiosité lorsque Dean se rendit compte que les présentations se faisaient attendre .

- Dean .

L'homme ne sembla pas comprendre sur l'instant avant de répondre enfin .

- Castiel .

La chasseur haussa les sourcils . Un prénom pas commun pour un mec pas commun ! Dean lui présenta brièvement l'appartement en omettant consciencieusement sa chambre . Une fois fait , il laissa Castiel pour aller chercher son sac d'arme dans sa chambre . Il referma à clef cette dernière avant de se rendre compte de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez son nouveaux et tout premier colocataire .

- Je pars pour le boulot , à plus ! ... Ho et Castiel , je te vois dans ma chambre et je te jure que tu vas pas apprécier le quart d'heure d'après .

Le prévenue acquiesça lentement du chef en regardant son coloc passer la porte d'entrée puis la refermer . Il resta bête quelques secondes , seul dans cet appartement qu'il partageait dorénavant avec un parfait étranger avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour l'aménager .

* * *

Une semaine plus tard ...

* * *

Dean , complètement exténué , rentrait enfin chez lui . Il ouvrit la porte comme il put avec ses mains toutes égratignées , c'est à dire d'un coup d'épaule qui la fit claquer . Il souffla fortement pour se donner de l'énergie et décompressé tout en foulant le sol de son appartement . Il balança son sac d'armes sur la table et fila à la cuisine se servir un bon verre d'eau en se débarrassant de sa veste pleine de saleté au sol . Cette chasse avait été particulièrement exténuante . Sans Sam en plus , il devait redoubler de vigilance . Il se savonna les mains , celles-ci avaient quelques profondes entailles douloureuses .

- Saloperie de fantôme . Râla t-il en se retournant pour tomber nez à nez avec ... Ha oui ! Castiel ! Il avait totalement oublié qu'il avait un coloc maintenant !

- Hey vieux ! Ça vas ?

Castiel hocha lentement de la tête en détaillant les mains blessés de son coloc . Il se pinça les lèvre et détourna le regard lorsque Dean se mit à le fixer à son tour . Puis alla s'assoir sur le canapé , devant la télé . Dean le regarda avec un regard perplexe . L'était pas commun ce gars ! Soudain il se souvint de son sac remplie d'armes laissé à la vue de tous sur la table et se dépêcha de le planquer dans sa chambre . Il se servit une bière et s'installa à son tour dans le canapé avant de froncer les sourcils .

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu n'allumes pas la télé ?

- Il n'y a rien de bien ce soir .

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Castiel haussa des épaules alors que le chasseur prenait la télécommande et zappait régulièrement avant de reposer la zappette en soupirant .

- T'as raison , y a que de la merde .

- Je te l'avais dit .

- Comment t'as sue ?

- Simple intuition . Fit-il d'un haussement discret d'épaule .

Dean le regarda avec étonnement avant de hausser les épaules et de boire une gorgée . Castiel avisa une coupure sur le bras de son coloc puis plissa les yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté amenant l'attention de Dean sur lui .

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu t'es fait agressé ? Demanda t-il sincèrement .

- Ho ça ! S'exclama Dean en frottant sa plaie en pleine cicatrisation . Non c'est juste un petit accident de travail .

Le chasseur replongea ses yeux dans les bleu qui semblaient vraiment perplexes face à son histoire bancal . Ce gars était particulier pensa Dean . Il se perdit un instant dans ce bleu océan profond avant de décider de lui dire la vérité , enfin une part ! Un mensonge est mieux dissimulé dans une part de vérité comme ont dit !

- Je rachète des biens pour les restaurer avant de les revendre . Et comme c'est moi qui fait tout du début à la fin , c'est long et je me blesse souvent .

- J'avais entendu dire que ça payait bien pourtant ? Ça m'étonne que tu habites dans un si modeste appartement .

Dean sourit bêtement pour cacher sa gène de ne pas avoir penser à ça . Un mensonge dans la vérité ! Un mensonge dans la vérité !

- C'est que parfois je me fait payer en nature .

Castiel fronça les sourcils à cette expression alors que Dean avait envie de se baffer . Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de raconter des conneries pareil ? Et le pire c'est que c'était pas totalement faux . Sauf que les dames en question ne le savaient pas forcément .

- En nature ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par en nature ? La nature ? Comme les arbres , la faune et la flore ?

Dean regarda son coloc avec les yeux en mode "soucoupe" . Il était sérieux là ?

- Non ! La nature comme les relations charnelles .

- Ho ! Alors tu as des relations sexuelles en échange de tes bon services ... Tu ne contribuerais pas au réseaux de prostitution pas hasard ?

- Heuu ... Non mec ... C'est ... Ce n'est ... Bref !

Dean se releva pour jeter sa bière en gardant les yeux écarquillés dans le vide . Vrai-ment spé-cial ! Il retourna dans sa chambre et alluma son ordi pour chercher d'éventuel apparition surnaturel . Mais rien . Tout semblait calme jusqu'aux moment où l'on frappe à sa porte . Il l'as dévisagea bêtement , comme si elle s'était auto frappé avant de se reprendre et d'aller ouvrir à Castiel .

- J'ai fait le repas , si ça te dit ...

- Ha , d'accord merci Cas .

- Cas ?

- Oui Castiel , c'est trop long !

Castiel sourit doucement avant de retourner dans le séjour . Ils mangèrent dans un silence plutôt confortable mais Dean remarqua les légers coups d'œil de son coloc sur ses mains abimées avec agacement . Il voulut le remettre à sa place mais se retint . Il n'allait pas quant même lui en vouloir !

* * *

Le lendemain c'est par pure hasard qu'il trouva une nouvelle chasse en compagnie de Castiel devant la télé . Il regardait ce dernier triturer nerveusement des pierres plates avec d'étranges symboles ... Des runes ? S'il se souvenait bien c'était des runes .

- Cas c'est quoi ? Demanda Dean en fixant les pierres .

- Un diminutif de mon prénom . (gros clin d'œil à la série ) Dean secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel .

- Non tes pierres qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ho ! Heu ... Je sais pas trop . Une personne m'as dit que ça m'aiderait mais je vois pas en quoi . C'est de simples galets pourtant . Tu veux voir ma topaze dorée ?

- Ta quoi ?

- Elle agit comme une pile, qui recharge spirituellement et physiquement, fortifiant la foi et l'optimisme. Pierre parfaite pour l'accord conscient avec les forces supérieures de l'univers. Peut emmagasiner les informations reçues de cette source. Rappelle les origines divines de l'individu. Permet de se rendre compte des ses propres facultés, installe une envie d'être reconnu et attire les gens utiles. Conférant charisme et confiance, fière de ses capacités, tout en restant généreux et sincère convient aux gens en quête de célébrité. Permet de dépasser les limitations et mettre sur pied de grands plans. Bénéfique pour l'épuisement nerveux et l'assimilation insuffisante des substances nutritives. (ne vient pas de moi)

Dean regarda Castiel avec de gros yeux . Son coloc venait de débiter ce baragouinage comme une machine supersonique en claire : ça foutait les miquettes !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes ?

- J'ai lut ça sur internet . C'est une bijoutière qui me l'as donnée . D'ailleurs je trouve ça assez bizarre que plein de monde veuille me donner tout sorte de choses . Tu veux la voir ? Elle est très belle .

- Heu non ça vas aller !

"... Autre corps à été retrouvé dans la ville d'Apple-Town . Joseph Humaindroïde est la nouvelle victime d'une longue série de 18 meurtres . La cause de la mort reste toujours inconnu . Les médecins légistes pencheraient pour une mort par strangulation étant donné les yeux injecté de sang des victimes mais ils ne peuvent l'affirmer pour cause d'absence de trace de strangulation sur le cou des victimes . Trace qui aurait due être , selon eux , présente vue l'importante pression sanguine subit par les globes oculaires ayant entrainé l'éclatement des yeux . Ils étudient la piste pour la mort par empoisonnement . Nous poursuivons notre journal par l'heureux gagnant du loto ... "

À peine la présentatrice avait-elle finit son discours que Dean se dirigeait dans sa chambre pour s'emparer de son ordinateur laissant un Castiel étonné derrière lui . Il tapa rapidement quelques références comme il avait souvent vue son frère le faire et finit par tomber sur un résultat convainquant : Le sphinx .

Il lut rapidement les informations : mythologie grecque , le sphinx est la fille de Typhon ... Ou de Orthos ... Bah fallait savoir ! Elle pouvait pas avoir deux pères ! Bref et la fille d' Échidna . Elle est représentée avec un buste de femme, un corps de lion et des ailes d'oiseau. Dean haussa les sourcils à la description . C'est fou ce que les historiens avaient de l'imagination ! Il lue rapidement le mythe , en gros le sphinx à ravagé les champs et à terroriser les populations car Héra voulait ce venger de la mort du roi de Thèbes . Dean ne vit pas le lien entre ces populations et le roi de Thèbes mais bon ! Le sphinx ne comptait pas partir avant que quelqu'un ne résolve son énigme : "Quel être, pourvu d'une seule voix, a d'abord quatre jambes le matin, puis deux jambes le midi, et trois jambes le soir ? " . Et lorsque quelqu'un lui dit "l'homme " elle sauta d'une falaise ... O-K !

Dean fixa la page web en regardant dans le vide . Sérieux il savait pas ce qui se filait comme drogue en ce temps mais ça avait marqué l'histoire ! Bref , il fit de nouvelles recherches , trouva comment vaincre le sphinx et il n'y avait rien de plus simple ! Il fallait soit répondre correctement à l'énigme qu'elle ne manque pas de poser , soit la balancer dans le grand Canyon ... Rien de plus simple . Il prépara ses affaires et partit immédiatement . Le trajet lui prendrais bien toute la journée , il espérait avoir trouvé un motel d'ici ce soir .

- J'ai un nouveau job Cas , je ne revient pas avant ... Un petit moment .

- D'accord . Dit platement Castiel en le regardant partir .

Castiel fit rouler ses pierres dans sa main en regardant le vide face à lui . De nouveau Dean avait emmené son sac pensa-t-il . Il n'avait besoin que de ce sac pour réparer une maison entière ? Il reporta son attention sur les pierres qu'il malaxait dans sa main . On lui avait donné ça . Mais ce n'était que des cailloux ! Pourquoi on lui avait donné ça ? Et pourquoi les appréciait-il autant ? Il alla récupérer sa topaze dorée et se sentie étrangement en harmonie avec ... Avec quoi ? Curieux il fit d'avantage de recherche sur ce petit cailloux avant de passer à l'agate , puis l'aventurine et ainsi de suite .

To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Deux étrangers**

**Chapitre 2**

Deux semaines après le départ de Dean ...

* * *

C'est totalement exténué que le Dean revint dans l'appartement pendant que Castiel regardait le ciel par la fenêtre . Le chasseur salua distraitement son coloc en enlevant ses vêtements d'une attitude lasse après avoir balancé son sac dans sa chambre . Il grimaça à la douleur occasionnée par ses muscles courbaturés et grommela , ne pensant pas que Castiel , tellement dans les nuages , fasse attention .

- Putain si j'avais sue qu'on pouvait les cramer ses bestioles !

- Tu as brûlé un animal ? Demanda Castiel en plissant les yeux et penchant la tête sur le côté .

- Heu , oui , il y avait un ... Une vache morte sur le terrain de la maison alors je l'ai brûlé pour éviter l'odeur de putréfaction mais le dit pas , c'est interdit !

Castiel hocha lentement de la tête en plissant les yeux , pas sûr de la véracité des propos de Dean dont il remarqua d'ailleurs les yeux étrangement rouge . Il n'avait pas dormit ? Se demanda-t-il . Il avisa alors le corps du chasseur et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de le constaté couvert d'égratignures allant de la simple éraflure à la profonde entaille . Il regarda Dean ôter son T-shirt alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain .

Il fut agréablement surpris par ce torse puissant et ne put empêcher ses yeux de suivre la progression du chasseur dans la salle de bain , son regard comme aimanté . Le chasseur donnait une image alléchante de délinquant des rues , sauvage et indomptables sans le côté grossier . Malheureusement l'agréable surprise tourna à l'horreur pour Castiel lorsqu'il vit une marque noirâtre dans le dos de Dean . Cette surprise lui occasionna même un mouvement de recule à sa tête involontaire . Réaction que le chasseur n'avait pue que remarquer .

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cas ? Demanda Dean avec inquiétude .

- Tu ... Ton dos ... Il ...

Dean fronça les sourcils en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain . Il se contorsionna pour voir son dos et eut un haut le cœur lorsqu'il vit cette tâche noir de la taille de la paume d'une main en dessous de son omoplate gauche . Qu'est ce que c'était que cette merde ? Il se souvint alors du coup de griffe que lui avait infligé le sphinx alors qu'il s'était retourné après avoir finit le barbecue . Cette saloperie , alors qu'elle était totalement calciné , avait réussi à le griffer dans le dos avant de s'effondrer raide morte . Putain qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Certainement une vengeance , mais en attendant il était pas dans la merde ! Il se retourna pour sortir et vit Castiel dans le passage avec un air soucieux peint sur ses traits . Dean sourit de toute ses dents .

- Ça doit être une poche de sang ! Rien de grave , t'inquiète pas je vais pas me transformer en boudin noir ! Même si je pense qu'il serait succulent avec mon sang . Rigola le chasseur en poussant doucement son coloc pour qu'il puisse passer . Il empoigna son portable et composa un numéro tandis que Castiel , se dirigeait lentement vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas , il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour empêcher ses pensées d'imaginer toute sorte de scénario dans lequel son colloc se serait retrouvé . Il ne put toute fois s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille à la conversation téléphonique du chasseur .

- Hey Boby !

- ...

- Oui oui t'en fais pas !

- ...

- Oui voilà c'est à propos de mon dernier job .

- ...

- Oui j'ai été blessé juste au dernier moment et ...

- ...

- Calme toi , regarde je peux toujours parler !

- ...

- Oui voilà c'est une sorte de tache noir mais je ne m'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant , elle ne me fait pas du tout mal alors ... Dit-il plus bas .

- ...

- Ho le nom de mon chat ? Sphinx pourquoi ? T'as toujours des questions aussi bizarre toi ! Ricana-t-il .

Castiel regarda d'un regard hautement perplexe Dean étant de dos , il dériva sur la tâche noir ... Sphinx ? En plus son coloc n'avait même pas de chat ! Cette histoire était de plus en plus bizarre se dit Castiel en retournant à ses tomates . Il pensait surtout que Dean racontait n'importe quoi .

- Quoi ? Mais ...

- ...

- Qu'est ce que c'est ça du sang purificateur ?! Et comment tu veux que je trouve ça ? Je suis pas spécialisé la dedans ! S'exclama Dean en murmurant .

- ...

- Bon très bien . Merci Bobby bye .

Dean raccrocha et retourna dans sa chambre pour récupérer des affaires de rechange avant de prendre une douche . Il tâta sous le jet d'eau la marque noire d'où aucune douleur ne réchappait mais la sensation étrange lui coupa le souffle . Il sentait clairement ses doigts appuyer contre son dos , mais il ne sentait pas son dos être touché par ses doigts . Il ne ressentait plus rien à l'endroit de la marque noir . C'était comme s'il avait perdu le sens du touché sur cette partie noire . Il se sécha rapidement et mangea avec Castiel dans un silence oppressant . À la fin du repas il repartit dehors sans dire un mots de plus , laissant une nouvelle fois Castiel seul dans l'appartement , dans le doute et l'angoisse .

Le comportement de son coloc était vraiment suspect . Normalement toutes personnes sensées se seraient précipitées vers le premier hôpital pour se faire ausculter ! Mais lui avait pris le temps de passer un coup de fil , de se doucher , de manger comme s'il savait exactement ce que cette chose était ... Et voilà ! Maintenant il stressait . Il alla récupérer sa pierre de lépidolite contre le stresse , pour la sérénité et le bien être . Il en aurait bien besoin ! Il regarda la porte de la chambre de Dean avant de secouer la tête . Il ne devait pas s'immiscer dans la vie de son coloc .

...

Mais s'il ne le faisait pas il était sûr que Dean le tiendrais à l'écart .Mais de toute façon que pouvait-il y faire ? Mais Dean avait une marque vraiment étrange et qui ne lui disais rien qui vaille . Il regarda de nouveau la porte que Dean avait une fois de plus consciencieusement fermé à clef . Que cachait-il derrière ? Un passé inavouable ? Un lourd secret ? Était-ce en rapport avec son métier qui lui laissait tout le temps des blessures ? Il se mordit les lèvres . Quant bien même , il ne devait pas fouiner dans la vie de son coloc . Ce n'était même pas son style de faire ça ! Il secoua la tête et décida d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur .

Il se tenait sur un banc au bord d'un lac lorsque la nuit commença à tomber . Les enfants avaient joués toute la journée avant de rentrer avec leur parents . Leur parents ... Et lui avait-il des parents ? Il souffla de dépit . Il avait déjà tant de questions sur lui non résolue ! Alors que celles de Dean viennent parfaire son chemin étroit et sinueux l'embêtait mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas non plus faire comme si de rien était alors qu'il était au première loge !

Son premier souvenir remontait à six mois . Il s'était retrouvé inexplicablement en plein milieu d'une forêt et avait dut marcher jour et nuit pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre . Il avait enchaîné sa vie en observant les autres , leurs manières , leurs façons de vivre , de pensées , d'agir et de réagir . Il avait vite compris que l'argent régnait en maître sur le monde . Il avait entendue parler d'un endroit où il était simple de se faire de l'argent . Il s'était donc rendu dans un casino . Et effectivement , l'argent y était facile ! Alors qu'il ne connaissait rien aux règles des jeux , il suffisait qu'il se dise qu'il voulait cet argent pour qu'il le gagne . Il s'était même fais jeter dehors pour triche alors qu'il ne savait même pas à l'époque ce que ça voulait réellement dire .

Castiel soupira de lassitude lorsqu'un vent agréable emmêla ses cheveux . Il profita de ce vent , comme si s'était un ami précieux , comme s'il était en harmonie avec lui . Par moment il avait l'impression de ressentir des choses que les autres humains ne ressentaient pas ... Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte comment il avait appelé les autres , ses semblables . Des humains ? Ça sonnait comme s'il était différent ... Il se massa les yeux et décida de rentrer . Il devait fatiguer , même si habituellement il ne dormais pas beaucoup .

Et alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer dans l'apparte son regard se posa immédiatement sur la porte de Dean . Elle renfermait la réponse à ces questions concernant son coloc . Pour une fois il avait la possibilité de répondre à quelques unes de ses nombreuses questions . Il avait la possibilité d'avancer . Il pourrait sans doute aider Dean s'il savait ! Il pris alors son ordinateur portable et tapa _" comment crocheter une serrure "_ . Immédiatement il tomba sur quelque chose de plutôt bizarre :

**Attention** : _en parcourant ce site vous risquez de devenir paranoïaque mais cela ce soigne très facilement en consultant un bon serrurier, malheureusement traitement non remboursé._

Qu'est ce que c'était que ce charabia ? Il ne savait pas que les serrurier avait des aptitudes de psychologues ! Ça sentait l'arnaque ce site ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas trouver un moyen simple ! Au bord des nerfs de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour aider son ami Castiel fut pris d'impulsivité . Chose rare venant de lui .

C'est donc sans la moindre hésitation qu'il empoigna la poignée et la tourna . Il aurait due sentir celle-ci se bloquer et lui refuser l'accès , mais à la place elle émit un petit bruit sec et s'ouvrit . Il resta interloqué quelques secondes . Il était pourtant sûr et certain que Dean avait fermé sa chambre à clef , comme d'habitude ! Il passa outre et décida de finir ce qu'il avait commencé .

À première vue , cette chambre paraissait aussi banale que n'importe quelle autre chambre . Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un petit pavé de bois sur le sol , vers le lit . Il s'approcha et saisit la croix d'un chapelet dont la ficelle était encore humide . Dean avait plongé ce chapelet dans l'eau ? Mais pourquoi ? Il regarda ensuite sous le lit et vit une grosse malle dissimulé . Il l'as tira de dessous le lit , s'accroupit devant et l'ouvrit . Il écarquilla les yeux sous l'attirail présent . Elle contenait toutes sortes d'armes : armes blanches , armes à feu et même des armes en bois ou en fer . Il y avait des douilles et des balles encore non utilisées . Il y avait des pieux en bois , des machettes , des cartouches remplit de sels , des canons sciés , des révolvers , des couteaux en argent , d'autre en fer , des flacons vides , des plantes diverses , de l'essence , toute sorte de gri-gri et il en passait . Il avait un vrai arsenal sous les yeux . Mais à quoi servait tout ça ? Et quelque chose lui disait que si Dean avait été un tueur à gage , il ne torturait pas ses victimes en mettant du sel sur leur plaies .

Puis il aperçut un livre ... Non c'était un journal . Il l'attrapa et le feuilleta avec toujours plus de surprise de page en page . Ce journal parlait de magie noir , blanche , rose , rouge , de nécromancie , de vaudou ... Il décrivait les caractéristiques , les mythes et la façon de tuer les sorcières , loup-garous , magiciens , farfadets , vampires , wendigos , roux-garous , fantômes , zombies , démons , nécromanciens , poltergeists , embrouilleurs , chiens de l'enfer , stryges , revenants et ce n'était que le début de la liste .

Il remit tout consciencieusement et sortie de la chambre en vitesse . Il resta perplexe quant à la façon de refermer à clef la porte sans clef . Il tenta simplement comme ça mais lorsqu'il testa , cette dernière était toujours ouverte . Il se remémora comment il avait réussit à ouvrir la porte . Il avait voulue savoir , savoir qui était Dean pour l'aider . Il avait voulue ouvrir la porte ... Maintenant il voulait la fermer ! Il retenta sa chance et vérifia s'il elle s'ouvrait avec la volonté qu'elle reste fermé à clef et ce ci fonctionna . Il resta tout de même abasourdit quelques secondes face à ses nouvelles capacités avant de sourire , goguenard il retourna dans le séjour et ouvrit son ordi portable , chose que les humains affectionnaient particulièrement pour il ne savait quelle raison ... Il passa sur l'utilisation répété d'une telle qualification pour les autres : "humains" et s'informa encore plus sur le sois disant travail de son coloc .

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Deux étrangers**

**Chapitre 3**

Ça faisait plusieurs heures que Castiel pianotait sur son ordinateur portable sans résultats . Il avait trouvé toutes sortes de légendes sur toutes les créatures citées dans le journal qu'avait Dean mais rien qui pouvait lui indiquer l'utilité de telles informations pour ce dernier . Puis soudain il se rappela qu'il ne les étudiait , ni rien de ce genre , bien au contraire même puisqu'il y avait aussi la façon d'éliminer ses êtres surnaturels . Dean tuait ses créatures .

Il tapa alors d'autres références et tomba sur un site semblant être clair , net et précis . Sans fantaisies douteuses malgré le côté clairement présomptueux de la chose . Le détenteur du site avait même fait une vidéo où il expliquait comment tuer un fantôme . L'un était chevelu et fière comme un paon et l'autre était d'une gaucherie inquiétante .

Il passa sur les commentaires peu élogieux faisant référence à d'autres personnes qui ... Mais le nom de ses personnes même fit tiquer Castiel : Les Winchester . Ainsi Dean était vue par les autres ... Par ses collègues comme une des plus belles ordure du pays ? Cela fit sourire Castiel , c'était pas totalement faux . Il fixa les gros caractères en fin de vidéo : Gostfacers . Ces même Gostfacers seraient des ... Chasseurs selon eux ... Donc Dean aussi était un chasseur ...

Il cohabitait avec un chasseur , chasseur qui chassait les créatures surnaturels . Il baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils , les yeux dans le vide dans une expression soucieuse . Il savait qu'il était capable de choses étranges , comme ouvrir les portes sans les clefs , chose que son colloc ne manquerait pas de juger de surnaturel puisqu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de personnes semblables à lui . Et si Dean décidait de l'éliminer en apprenant la vérité ? Il se mordit la lèvre . Il ferait peut être mieux de partir , se dit-il . Mais bizarrement cette pensée fut immédiatement balayé par une autre dont il avait déjà décidé l'application avant même d'y avoir réfléchit . Il allait cacher sa vrai nature à Dean .

* * *

Deux jours plus tard ...

* * *

Castiel, accoudé à la fenêtre , regardait son colloc enfin finir par rentrer après deux jours sans nouvelles ... Il détailla la peaux anormalement pâle du chasseur, maintenant il pouvais mettre un nom au métier de Dean . Soudain Dean bascula en avant . Castiel faillit se précipiter sur son colloc lorsque celui ci trébucha malencontreusement.

- Ça va, ça va ! Rouspéta doucement le chasseur en voyant Castiel sur le qui vive alors qu'il reprenait difficilement son équilibre in-extrémis .

Le brun ne disait rien mais fronçait les sourcils , se sentant impuissant face à l'entêtement de Dean. Le chasseur essuya la sueur lui coulant du front en respirant profondément . Castiel l'observa , les yeux plissés , râler contre son T-shirt imbibé de sueur avant qu'il ne le retire avec des mouvements brusques . Il observa attentivement le torse puissant de Dean mais étrangement pâle et couvert de frissons inexpliqués. Castiel tentait de faire comme si tout allait bien vue que Dean semblait détester que l'on ce soucis de lui mais lorsque ce dernier ce retourna, certainement dans le but de prendre une bonne douche, il ne put empêcher un accroc dans sa respiration faisant retourner Dean vers lui.

Le chasseur regarda avec agacement son colloc. C'est bon ! C'était pas la peine de faire le gars choqué ! Y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un cinéma ! Il secoua la tête négativement en soufflant d'exaspération mais son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'il vit la tâche dans son dos grâce au miroir .

Celle-ci avait triplé de volume, elle prenait maintenant son omoplate gauche entièrement et descendait dans son dos en suivant vicieusement sa colonne vertébrale. La tâche était toujours d'un noir charbon et supprimait toutes ses sensations tactiles. Il tata la totalité de sa blessure et eut un haut le cœur en sentant sa peaux légèrement mole , comme en putréfaction, même si indolore. La preuve il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la tâche avait grandi, bouffant ses cellules.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieur et passa sa main devant ses yeux qu'il frotta nerveusement. Il avait cherché partout, demander à des démons, à toutes sortes de personnes louches voir carrément craignos. Il avait eut l'aide de Bobby mais ce dernier n'avait eut cette l'info du sang purificateur que récemment, autant dire qu'il en savait peu, vraiment très peu !

Du sang purificateur ! Mais où est ce qu'il était sensé trouver un truc pareille ?! Il était chasseur bordel ! Pas botaniste ou il n'en savait trop rien. Heureusement que sa vie lui avait donné des nerfs en acier sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait craqué. Soudain il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui soucieux de Castiel s'étant approché de lui . Ils se regardèrent gravement en long moment avant que, résigné, Dean ne le pousse de devant le passage. Il avait un coup de fil à passer. Il composa le numéro de Bobby bien que conscient qu'il ne risquait pas de pouvoir lui fournir une grande aide.

- Bobby ? Oui c'est moi.

- ...

- Justement à ce propos, ça c'est aggravé .

- ...

- Tu as beaux dire ça...

Castiel détaillait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher le dos de Dean . Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir fuit le chasseur même si cela voulait dire qu'il se mettait en danger . Pour la première fois il se sentit comme ... Utile .

- On dirais vraiment que tes cellules ce laissent mourir . Elles sont attaquées par ... Je ne sais quelle chose qui dégage cette aura puissante et sont incapable de se défendre . Murmurait Castiel alors qu'il fixait la blessure à une distance raisonnable .

Dean se retourna lentement vers son colloc, comme si ce dernier était devenu un dangereux fantôme mégalomane excentrique ou la 8eme merveille du monde façon Franck Einstein.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit Cas ?

Le dénommé releva son regard sur Dean avant de commencer à s'expliquer avec une voix étonnamment posée .

- Je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai comme l'impression que le sang emprisonné sous ta peaux est contaminé par l'entité inconnu . Et comme c'est ton propre sang, ton corps ne le considère pas comme un intrus et ne se défend pas contre alors qu'il contamine petit à petit tes autres cellules saines . C'est pour cela que la marque gagne du terrain sur ton corps.

Dean le regarda avec ébahissement.

- Mais enfin... Je veux dire... Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit , j'en sais rien, c'est plus une impression. C'est comme si je le savais sans l'avoir appris .

Ils se regardèrent, Dean sondant Castiel qui commençait lentement à ce sentir oppresser par son regard inquisiteur. Castiel savait qu'il courrait de gros risque à paraître aussi anormal face au chasseur . Mais s'il avait mis son nez dans les affaires de Dean à la base , c'était bien pour l'aider alors c'est ce qu'il ferait . Le silence tendu fut coupé par la voix de Bobby gueulant dans le portable de Dean. Ce dernier reprit la conversation avec son père de substitution avant de tendre le combiné à Castiel qui le regarda avec les yeux tout ébobille.

- Prend ! Se senti obligé d'ordonner Dean devant l'inaction consternante de Castiel .

Ce dernier obéit et pris délicatement le combiné du bout des doigts puis de l'approcher lentement de son oreille.

- ... Allô ?

- Salut Castiel ! Dean m'as touché deux mots à ton sujet.

- Ha ! Heu... Très bien .

- Dis moi ce que tu ressens vis à vis de la blessure de Dean.

- Bet bien ...

Castiel ne se formalisa pas de la singularité des propos de l'homme et approcha lentement sa main vers le corps du chasseur qui le regardais faire . Dean détaillait chacun de ses gestes minutieusement avant qu'il ne fut pousser doucement à l'épaule par son colloc qui lui intimait ainsi de se retourner , ce qu'il fit docilement. Castiel passa ses doigts au-dessus de la blessure du chasseur sans la toucher et tout en ce concentrant.

- Cette chose dégage vraiment un aura désagréable, ça arrive même à me faire frissonner d'appréhension .

- Parce que tu sens les auras toi ? Questionna Dean en se retournant à demie face à son colloc.

Castiel le repoussa et reprit son inspection sans prêter plus attention au chasseur.

- C'est comme si... Une énergie malsaine ... Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de poursuivre. Prenait le pas petit à petit sur la sienne. Expliqua t-il à Bobby .

- Et qu'est ce que tu penses que l'on devrait faire ? Demanda l'homme au téléphone .

- L'énergie se trouve dans le sang de Dean. Je dirais qu'elle se sert de l'énergie de Dean contenue dans son sang pour vivre . Alors Je pense qu'il faut le retirer, le drainer.

- En gros le saigner.

- Pardon ?

Castiel c'était reculé sous la réplique de Bobby peu délicate . Comment ça le saigner ? Il n'y pensait pas ! Dean n'était pas un porc à égorgé tout de même !

- Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ? On ne vas pas...

- Cas ! S'il te plaît.

Castiel, la bouche entre ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, regardait son colocataire qui lui demandait de faire ce qu'il ne voulait décidément pas faire ! Son colloc voulait tout de même qu'il le mutile ! C'était pas rien . Et surtout c'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire du mal au autres . Il n'était pas quelqu'un de suffisamment méchant pour faire ça sans sourciller .

- Dean ! Tu plaisantes j'espère !

- Cas. S'il te plaît.

- Non ! Je ne suis pas qualifié ! Je ne suis absolument sûr de rien . Je ne suis pas qualifié pour te faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre !

- Cas ... Appela doucement Dean pour inciter son colloc à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Personne n'est mieux qualifié que toi ! Je suis allé voir beaucoup de monde mais personne n'as eut la moindre idée de ce que je devait faire. Tu es le seul ! Ma dernière chance.

Castiel mordit sa lèvre en regardant le sol . Il fixa le vide et resta dans ses pensées quelques secondes . Il ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour faire ce genre de chose . Il n'avait pas assez d'infos mais étrangement cette état d'esprit si hésitant lui était très désagréable , comme s'il n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant et par conséquent il ne parvenait pas à géré cette émotion .

Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça à Dean mais ... Il ferma fortement les yeux , il savait ce qu'il avait à faire pourtant ... Tout était claire ... Dean avait même plus confiance en lui que lui ... Lui semblait savoir ce qu'il fallait faire ... Et pourtant ... Il n'avait pas le droit de blesser cet homme , pas lui . Il sursauta légèrement à sa pensée . Pourquoi , pas lui en particulier ? Il se frotta les yeux de dépit puis releva son visage vers le chasseur .

- Et d'abord, pourquoi n'est tu pas à l'hôpital ? Tu devrais...

- J'y suis déjà allé ! Ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai .

Castiel savait qu'il mentait. Aller à l'hôpital n'avait sans aucun doute jamais traversé l'esprit du chasseur . Une main chaleureuse se posa sur son épaule.

- Cas, tu es le seul à qui je peux demander ça. Je ne peux pas le faire moi même vue ou est ma blessure et ça ne peut être que toi parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir savoir ce qui se passe dans cette chose. Indiqua Dean en pointant du pousse gauche son dos.

Castiel repartie de nouveau dans ses pensées tout en fixant l'épaule de Dean . Il ne voulait pas blesser Dean. C'était son colloc . Pire ! C'était son ami. Qui faisait ça à un ami ? La voix autoritaire de Bobby surgit du combiné qu'il avait posé sur la table il ne savait quant. Il tourna la tête vers l'objet agaçant avant de soupirer profondément . Il pris le combiné et interrompit Bobby qui devait lui faire la moral.

- Très bien je vais le faire ! Dit-il calmement avant de raccrocher , empêchant ainsi Bobby d'en placer une .

Castiel et Dean se regardèrent gravement avant que le chasseur ne lui tende un couteaux affuté que Castiel prit au ralenti. Ils continuèrent de se fixer, Castiel tenant le couteaux fermement tandis que Dean le fixait avec détermination. Le chasseur finit par se retourner et s'appuya fermement à la table du séjour.

- Aller Cas. Encouragea Dean tandis que son colloc s'avançait lentement vers lui.

Castiel serra les mâchoires à plusieurs reprises avant de déposer ses doigts sur la peaux saine autour de la tâche noire . Il apposa délicatement la lame sur la peaux atteintes et resta quelques secondes à réfléchir à toute vitesse . C'était vraiment le seul moyen ? Il ne voulait pas le blesser , pire , il n'en avait pas le droit . Il était persuadé de ne pas avoir le droit de faire une chose pareil . Tout ça lui semblait surréaliste . Son rôle ne devrait pas être de faire ça à Dean mais de le ... Il ne savait même pas enfaite ce qu'il était sensée faire ... Mais Dean lui savait au moins . Il disait que c'était le seul moyen alors il le croirait . Et ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est qu'il se devait de l'aider . Il se devait de le sauver ... C'était peut être ça son rôle . Alors sans réfléchir davantage il abaissa la lame d'un coup .

Dean sentie avec horreur le couteaux se ficher dans sa chaire avant de la sectionner net . Il s'accrocha fermement à la table pour essayer de garder le contrôle de son corps mais il ne put réprimer un hurlement de douleur . Son omoplate le lançais dans une brûlure cuisante . Castiel lui regardait , avec une légère culpabilité , du sang noir mélangé à un pue nauséabond coulant de la blessure lentement, tel un gel.

- Dean, tout le sang n'est pas sortie. Il faut que je presse les portes de ta plaie .

- Alors qu'est ce que t'attend bordel ?!

Castiel baissa les yeux en entendant la voix colérique de son ami mais ne le pris pas pour son compte. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire c'était de vite finir son supplice.

Il retroussa le nez et plissa les paupières alors qu'il compressait la partie noire du dos de Dean de ses mains. Un peu de sang noir gélifié gicla mais il parvint à rester stoïque , concentrer sur sa tache . Il finit par parvenir à extraire tout le sang et se recula en faisant abstraction de ses mains couvertes de la substance non identifiable .

Dean couinait de douleur, le front écrasé contre le bois de la table, les mâchoires contractées et de légères larmes au coin des yeux . Il serrait les bords de la table à en faire blanchir ses jointures , ses muscles tressautaient sous la souffrance . Castiel ne fut pas surpris de le voir donner un violent coup de point sur la table pour tenter de dominer la douleur lancinante . Il se sentait très mal à l'aise d'avoir crée ce mal chez le chasseur mais se résonna en se disant qu'il le fallait . Dean finit par se redresser lentement en tentent avec peine de contrôler son souffle .

- Dean. Il faut recoudre et...

- Non ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui Cas ! Dit-il d'une voix hachée .

- Mais... Commença à protester Castiel en tendant une main.

- Vas te laver dépêche, je voudrais pas que tu choppes quelque chose.

- ... D'accord mais..

- Castiel, je suis exténué ! Donne moi juste une nuit et après tu pourras me recoudre . S'énerva Dean , à bout pour aujourd'hui .

Castiel s'apprêtait à faire entendre raison au chasseur mais ce dernier n'en eut cure et s'enferma dans sa chambre où il s'effondra dans son lit .

Castiel resta hébété quelques secondes avant de décider de ce nettoyer les mains. Il remarqua qu'aucune trace de la chose n'était présente dans son corps avec soulagement. Mais en ce qui concernait Dean, il n'était vraiment sûr de rien.

To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain , Dean se releva avec une aisance agréable . Il s'empressa de foncer dans la salle de bain où il  
remarqua avec une grande satisfaction que la plaie laissée par Castiel était d'un joli rouge vif, rien de plus...  
Normal ! Par contre il était vrai qu'il avait besoin d'être recousu .

Son colloc ne tarda pas à faire irruption dans la pièce, ayant entendu le chasseur. Dean ne put réprimer  
l'envie de le serrer fortement dans ses bras, dans le feu de l'émotion . Il se recula quelque peu gêné fixant la  
clavicule pâle de Castiel qui , pris par surprise , n'avait pas du tout réagi.

- Regarde ! S'exclama le chasseur en montrant son dos à son colloc qui sourit. Par contre j'aurais besoin de  
quelques points.

- Heu ... En fait , je ne sais pas faire ça Dean. Je pensais t'emmener à l'hôpital ...

- N'importe quoi ! Pas besoin de se déplacer pour une égratignure ! C'est très simple , t'en fais pas .

Dean sortit son kit de suture sans laisser plus de temps à Castiel pour répliquer , décidé à ne pas se faire  
hospitaliser pour quelque chose de si insignifiant . Il lui montra grosso- modo comment faire et Castiel finit par  
prendre l'aiguille et le fil, incertain.

- Fais pas cette tête , t'as fait pire !

- Ouais c'est vrai ...

Il entreprit donc de recoudre le chasseur qui faisait quelques grimaces de douleur de temps à autre. Dean  
était étonné que l'intensité de la douleur soit si basse. Alors qu'il avait couiné comme c'était pas permis, hier.  
Maintenant c'était comme s'il c'était simplement entaillé lors d'une chasse comme les autres. Castiel noua le  
fil consciencieusement avant de passer tendrement sa main à plat sur le dos du chasseur , comme pour ce  
faire pardonner d'avoir causé la blessure . Dean ne dit rien à ce geste et testa ensuite son épaule, satisfait de  
la douleur minime... Il se retourna vers Castiel muni d'un doux sourire qui surprit agréablement ce dernier . Il  
fallait dire que Dean était plutôt brute de décoffrage alors il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être gratifié d'un sourire si expressif .

- Merci Cas.

Castiel sourit en réponse puis rendit le kit à Dean qui le rangea dans sa chambre sous l'œil préoccupé de son  
colloc. Castiel aimerait bien aborder le sujet du métier de Dean . Mais il était bien conscient que ce dernier ne  
voulait pas en parler vu comme il avait caché les preuves. Il valait mieux passer outre pour le moment.  
Dean se confierait peut être à lui un jour. Il espérait juste que ce jour ne soit pas un autre où il reviendrait  
grièvement blessé.

Pour la première fois depuis leur cohabitation c'est Dean qui s'attela à faire la cuisine. Il prépara deux  
hamburgers maison tandis que Castiel était vers la fenêtre et sortait une pierre plate et lisse gravée d'une  
lettre inconnue qu'il tritura en regardant les gens circuler dans la rue. Certains paraissaient pressés... C'était  
amusant de les voir faire mille et une chose à la fois. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils si pressés ? D'autres, au  
contraire, prenaient le temps, en flânant tranquillement dans les rues ou discutaient avec animation avec d'autres  
personnes . Il se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter lorsqu'un souffle chaud le fit frissonner...  
Parcouru sa nuque. Il tourna lentement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Dean qui reluquait sa pierre avec  
curiosité , sa joue quasiment contre sa tempe , son souffle sur sa joue .

- C'est une rune. Murmura le chasseur .

- Oui, j'ai été particulièrement attiré par celle-ci sans savoir pourquoi. C'est... Je ne me souviens plus du  
nom...

- Eihwaz. murmura Dean pensivement.

- Oui ! Voilà ! S'exclama Castiel avec un enthousiasme exagéré pour cacher son trouble . Pourquoi le chasseur se  
rapprochait-il autant ? D'après les ouïes-dires qu'il avait appris , c'était quelque chose que l'on ne faisait pas  
en tant normal . Seulement il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi d'une telle pratique . Lui ça ne le dérangeait pas  
particulièrement .

Dean releva son regard vers lui avec intérêt. S' il se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait raconté son frère ,  
Eihwaz aidait à entrer en contact avec l'au delà... Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Castiel avait sûrement prit  
cette rune parce qu'il aimait bien la forme de la lettre. Ni plus ni moins.

- Fais voir . Demanda Dean sans pour autant réellement savoir pourquoi il voulait cette pierre .

Mais son corps ,lui, savait puisque d'autorité il fit avancer le bras de Dean qui se saisit de la pierre alors que  
Castiel restait là sans bouger , de peur de briser l'échange étrange . Le chasseur inspecta le cailloux gravé de  
la rune mais son attention était tout autrement placée . Il avait les yeux rivés sur le torse pâle de l'homme  
devant lui . Il pouvait voir le téton de ce dernier dressé sur son pectoral couvert d'une fine chemise . Cette  
image l'émoustilla bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le soupçonner . Lorsqu'il rendit la pierre à son colloc , son torse  
toucha le dos de ce dernier provoquant un feu d'une force inconcevable dans ses reins qui le fit presque  
gémir et obligatoirement se rapprocher encore plus de Castiel . Mais il se reprit , manquerait plus que ce soit  
ses hormones qui fassent la loi , et se recula . Mais il ne put toute fois empêcher sa main de frôler le pectoral de  
Castiel où il sentit avec délice son bouton de chair se faufiler entre ses doigts , électrifiant ses sens .

Dean s'empressa par la suite de s'enfuir dans la cuisine pour ramener les hamburgers . Il vit Castiel émerger  
enfin dans la réalité lorsqu'il revint dans le salon . Le pauvre n'avait pas bougé d'un iota , ne semblant pas croire  
ou comprendre ce qu'il se passait . Ils s'assirent devant la télé où passait un film fantastique. Dean se moqua  
allègrement des références craignos des êtres surnaturels. Non mais sérieusement ! Les vampires ? Des  
tombeurs ? N'importe quoi ! Y avait pas pire que les sangsues ... Quoi que ... Dans le genre wendigo on était  
servit !

- Je savais pas que les vampires brillaient au soleil ! Se moqua Dean . Ce qu'il faut pas entendre...  
Castiel sourit doucement alors que Dean venait de se raidir. Il adorait ce foutre de ce genre de film avec son  
frangin mais Castiel était un civil alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la moindre allusion à son métier. Il  
ne voulait en aucun cas mêler de quelque manière que ce soit Castiel à ce bordel surnaturel.

-Moi ce que je trouve idiot , c'est sa coupe de cheveux .

Dean pouffa brièvement .

- C'est pas faux .

Le téléphone de Dean sonna tandis que son propriétaire le sortait laborieusement de sa poche. Castiel écouta distraitement la conversation téléphonique .

- Allô ?

- Ha ! Bobby ! Oui je suis comme neuf grâce à Cas !

- Oui bien sûr. Mais évite de mettre Sam au courant. Il est occupé !

- T'en fais pas ! Je te tiens au courant . Aller à plus Bobby !

Dean raccrocha avant de s'affaler sur le canapé une bière dans chaque main , une pour lui l'autre tendue vers  
Castiel . Ce dernier regarda avec perplexité la bouteille alors Dean la secoua pour l'inciter à la saisir. Le  
chasseur ouvrit la sienne en regardant son colloc qui l'imita avec minutie .

- T'as jamais bu de bière ou quoi Cas ?

- Sûrement oui mais je ne me souviens plus.

Dean finit sa gorgée sans lâcher Castiel des yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Mes derniers souvenirs remontent à six mois . Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je n'ai pas bu de bière  
pendant ces six mois.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, tout ce que je me souviens c'est ce qu'il s'est passé après ma perte de mémoire. Je  
me suis retrouvé perdu en pleine forêt .

Dean fit sa mou "ha ouais ?!" sourcils brièvement haussés accompagné d'une mimique de la bouche,  
commissures vers le bas. ( ceux qui voient de qu'elle mimique je parle : vous êtes des boss ! )

Le soir venu, alors que Castiel s'était allongé sur le sol, les mains derrière la tête pour mieux réfléchir , il  
observa le plafond et se demanda ce que devait faire le voisin du dessus. Est ce que les humains s'arrêtaient  
parfois pour réfléchir ? Il cligna des yeux en se rendant compte de sa façon d'appeler les autres : humains.  
Pourquoi ça ne lui paraissait pas bizarre d'appeler ses semblables comme ça ? Et sa question avait une légère  
tendance à le mettre à part de ces humains...

Il souffla de dépit. Est ce que les humains se posaient se genre de questions existentielles fatigantes ? Si ça  
se trouvait les autres pensaient ça aussi ! Si ça se trouvait il était... Humain ? Pourquoi cette idée lui paraissait  
si invraisemblable ?

Castiel sortit de ses pensées en voyant le sourire goguenard de Dean marchant par dessus lui pour atteindre  
l'autre côté de la pièce le faisant sourire à son tour . Mais son sourire eut tôt fait de se glacer lorsqu'il vit la  
peaux bronzée du dos de son colloc quant son T-shirt se soulevait dans son mouvement. Le tissu n'avait fait  
que révéler la taille du chasseur et pourtant ... Dans un réflexe désespéré, Castiel agrippa la jambe de Dean ,  
arrêtant sa progression. Ce dernier tourna un visage surpris vers son ami et commença sérieusement à  
s'inquiéter en voyant le visage bouleversé de Castiel.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cas ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se mit à genoux en posant une main sur la cuisse de Dean pour se hisser sans  
le lâcher des yeux. Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un coup de chaud en voyant Castiel dans cette  
position , à genoux devant lui , mais son visage mutilé par l'effroi le rappela à l'ordre.

- Castiel !

Ordonna t'il ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence. Et comme électrocuté Castiel se redressa d'un seul coup ,  
retourna son colloc d'autorité avant de lui soulever son T-shirt.

- Putain . Murmura doucement Castiel en empoignant fortement l'épaule du chasseur qui gardait les yeux  
dans le vide .

Il avait du mal à comprendre. Non en fait il avait parfaitement compris mais il ne voulait pas comprendre !  
C'était une blague ! Il sentit les doigts de Castiel trembler sur son épaule et se retourna illico vers son ami  
pour le saisir aux épaules. Castiel mordait sa lèvre en fixant obstinément le sol . Ses poings serrés  
tremblaient de rage, de désespoir. Dean observa son ami quelques secondes. Combien de fois lui aussi avait il été en proie à ce genre de sentiments cruels ? Combien de fois avait-t-il faillit craquer en ayant été à deux  
doigts de perdre son frère ? Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte il enlaçait Castiel pour le consoler,  
l'aider, le réconforter comme il l'avait de si nombreuses fois fait avec son petit frère .

Castiel sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit des bras puissant entourer ses épaules. Pourquoi Dean faisait il ça  
? Ce serait plutôt à lui de le consoler ! De le rassurer ! C'était lui qui était atteint d'une maladie inconnu et si  
ça se trouve incurable . Dean était fort. Tellement fort qu'il en était magnifique. Le chasseur avait du  
supporter tellement de peines, traverser tellement d'épreuves pour être aussi fort mentalement et son  
physique puissant ne pouvait que confirmer la chose. Castiel enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Dean et l'enlaça à  
son tour. Il passa ses doigts sur les muscles robustes du dos du chasseur. Même si c'était certainement trop  
tard, il voulait prendre soin de Dean pour toute les fois ou il aurait du être là pour lui. Il serra encore plus fort  
le corps de Dean contre lui à cette pensée. Pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment de ne pas avoir accompli son  
devoir ? De ne pas avoir été là quant il le fallait ? D'avoir totalement échoué vis à vis de Dean ? il ne savait  
pas , mais il savait que c'était terriblement frustrant .

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment avant que Dean ne repousse doucement son ami. Ils se  
regardèrent quelques secondes avant que le chasseur ne lui fasse un maigre sourire triste puis repartit dans  
sa chambre avant d'en sortir avec les clefs de son impala.

- Je reviens, je vais voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à faire . Dit-il d'un ton qui manquait cruellement de  
détermination .

Castiel hocha lentement de la tête et resta les yeux dans le vide même après le départ de Dean. Il sentait  
qu'il fallait faire quelque chose , il voulait faire quelque chose , il devait faire quelque chose pour Dean. Il était  
même de son devoir de le protéger . Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne connaissait rien au surnaturel ! Il  
sortit alors son ordinateur portable... Les autres disaient que c'était pratique et c'est pour ça qu'il s'en était acheté  
un ... Il arriverait bien à trouver des informations ! Du moins l'espérait-il .

Dean, de son côté était dans l'impala... La tête posée sur son volant. Il avait dit qu'il allait voir s'il y avait quelque  
chose à faire mais il savait que Castiel et sa saignée avait été sa dernière chance. Pendant deux jours il avait  
remué ciel et terre pour avoir ne serait ce qu'une rumeur. Mais rien de plus que "le sang purificateur " en  
était sorti . Il ne voyait pas en quoi ce truc pouvait consister ! Ils avaient eut lui et Bobby un mal fou pour  
dénicher cette information alors savoir ou en trouver était clairement mission impossible.

Il souffla et frappa son volant de rage. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant... En fait si... Il s'était  
sentie encore pire lorsqu'il avait allongé son frère sur ce matelas crasseux dans cette ville de tueurs. Son  
frère sans vie. Son frère mort poignardé dans le dos qu'il avait veillé pendant des heures et des heures. Mais  
même à ce moment il avait trouvé une solution. Même à ce moment il avait su quoi faire. Il avait fait appel à  
un démon, passé un pacte, ramené son frère à la vie, profité de son année bien courte avec lui avant d'être  
traîné en enfer par ces saloperies de cabots infernaux . Mais au grand jamais il n'avait regretté son choix.  
Il passa une main dans son dos et constata l'indolorisation de ses cellules. Cette malédiction était une vraie  
saloperie . Elle était vicieuse et se faufilait dans votre corps pour le détériorer, le dégrader , le déglinguer . Il  
démarra son bébé en s'excusant de l'avoir brutaliser et alla dans un bar ... Il avait besoin de décompresser.  
L'idée d'appeler Bobby et surtout Sam lui traversa l'esprit. Mais Bobby avait lui aussi tout tenté, Cas avait été  
aussi son dernier espoir. Il ne voulait pas que son père de substitution se sente coupable, sur qu'il s'en  
voudrait à mort d'apprendre que son fils adoptif était mort à cause de son incapacité à l'aider.

Il en était de même pour Sammy, il s'en voudrait à mort pour ne pas l'avoir aidé. Il chercherait sans aucun  
doute à le ramener à la vie en pactisant avec un démon, mais cela voulait dire qu'il aurait un allé simple pour  
l'enfer. Pour Dean il était impensable que son petit frère se retrouve dans cet endroit abominable. Il préférait  
mourir dans le silence, il n'était pas extraordinaire qu'un chasseur meurt en mission. Ils penseraient qu'il s'est  
fait avoir par une créature quelconque. Dean était certain que Bobby ne ferait pas l'erreur de pactiser et il  
savait qu'il protégerait son frère de ce geste. Il devait juste leur faire croire à une mort naturelle , enfin  
naturelle restait à voir avec le métier qu'il faisait. Bien sûr il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait peu de  
chance que son frère ne pète pas un câble et ne tente pas de le ramener coûte que coûte à la vie . Mais si  
Bobby n'avait pas non plus cette culpabilité alors il empêcherait son cadet de faire une connerie , de ça il en  
était persuadé .

Il se gara sur le parking d'un bar dans lequel il etait un habitué , chose impossible avant comme ils ne  
s'arrêtaient pas de changer de lieu de vie. Il avait besoin d'une bonne purge pour ... La suite ? Tout ça lui  
semblait maintenant bien futile puisqu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir de suite à son histoire

To be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

_Pour me faire pardonner de mon petit retard de la semaine dernière , voici le nouveau chapitre avec un jour d'avance ;) Bonne lecture !  
_

**Deux étrangers**

**Chapitre 5**

Dean entra l'âme en peine dans le bar , bien décidé à la requinquer même si ce n'était possible que temporairement seulement . Le barman lui fit un signe de la main.

- Comme d'habitude ?

- Non un double aujourd'hui ! Tient ! Même un triple , fit-il avec flegme .

Le barman le regarda avec étonnement avant d'agréer à son client comme tout bon commerçant . Après tout son client était plutôt résistant à l'alcool . Ce même client avait grand besoin d'un coup de fouet. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait passer l'arme à gauche dans peu de temps , il se devait de profiter un maximum de ses derniers instants. Il enchaina les whisky qui ne tardèrent pas à le rendre joyeux et bel homme comme il était , il fut vite accompagné par une belle jeune femme.

* * *

Une jeune femme brune à la silhouette exquise surpris Castiel installé sur le canapé entrain d'observer les étoiles.

- Ce bel ange nous rejoins aussi ? Demanda t-elle avec envie en dévorant des yeux le colloc de son compagnon d'un soir.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux au surnom donné. Lui ? Un ange ? Pourquoi il avait cet étrange sentiment ? Ce réconfort flippant ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son questionnement hasardeux que Dean prenait la jeune femme par la taille pour la diriger dans sa chambre.

- Ho non, l'ange vas rester bien tranquillement là. Dit le chasseur en plongeant son regard dans celui de son colloc qui avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été légèrement menacé ou peut être mis en garde ... Il devait se tromper, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'avait pas en sa possession le mode d'emploi des émotions ou peut être l'avait il perdu il y a six mois...

Il détourna le regard , quelque peu gêné d'avoir l'impression d'être passé au scanner par les yeux perçant de Dean avant que ce dernier ne rentre dans sa chambre , rejoindre la belle . À quoi pensait bien le chasseur ? Se demanda Castiel en retournant à sa contemplation des étoiles .

Alors que la jeune femme retirait le haut du chasseur dans l'intimité de l'obscurité de la chambre, Dean pensa avec amertume que la douce demoiselle lui rendait une fière chandelle. Aucun doute qu'elle serait la dernière femme à passer entre ses bras avant qu'il ne perde totalement son sens du touché. Il embrassa le cou de la jeune brune avec plaisirs , appréciant ses soupirs d'aises .

Castiel écoutait sans réellement écouter , les couinements de plaisirs et les râles rauques venant de la chambre de son protégé... Son protégé ? Il frotta nerveusement son front. C'était quoi toutes ses pensées étranges qu'il avait ? En tout cas ceci était la réponse de Dean. Il avait visiblement abandonné et comptait profiter de ses derniers instants à fond . Il avait envie de réveiller Dean, de lui dire de continuer de chercher , de se démener , de se battre ! Mais qui était il pour l'obliger à faire ça ? Qui sait depuis combien de temps déjà il se battait bec et ongles contre la vie, contre sa vie. De plus , lui n'avait strictement rien trouvé sur internet ou sur les forums pour aider son ami, alors même s'il obligeait Dean à se battre, ce dernier le ferait encore seul, lui , étant incapable de l'aider. Il soupira en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il ferait en sorte que Dean vive ses derniers instants sans regret. Si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui , alors il le ferait et sans rechigner .

Une heure plus tard la jeune femme quittait l'appartement non sans avoir jeté un œil équivoque à "l'ange" . Regard que vit Dean , appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, l'amenant à observer Castiel sous un autre angle . C'est vrai que son colloc était bel homme. Très bel homme même mais pas dans le même registre que lui . Lui apparaissait comme un homme fort au charme sauvage et magnétique , Castiel paraissait lui plus mystérieux avec un charme sombre à cause de son inaccessibilité amenant la curiosité. Et sans que le chasseur ne s'en rende compte , ils étaient déjà entrain de se fixer depuis plusieurs secondes . Une tension d'une nature inqualifiable était présente dans la pièce . Castiel avait l'étrange sensation que quelque chose de surréaliste allait bientôt se passer . Dean avait envie de s'approcher de son colloc , de toucher son visage ... Mais pour faire quoi ? C'était stupide ! Il préféra donc oublier cette envie impromptue et retourna dans sa chambre sous le relâchement de la respiration de Castiel . Ce dernier resserra ses jambes contre lui . Il soupira à nouveau . Un rien le stressait maintenant ! Se moqua t-il gentiment de lui même .

Dean se coucha sur son lit et sourit brièvement en repensant à sa toute dernière partenaire. Pour sûr que si elle avait vue la marque noir dans son dos, elle aurait pris les jambes à son cou. Après tout personne n'aurait pris le risque de coucher avec lui alors qu'il était atteint d'un truc pareille. Évidement il l'avait protégé en mettant un préservatif , on ne savait jamais, et le fait que Castiel n'eut aucun problème de santé alors qu'il avait eut les mains couvertes par son sang contaminé l'avait rassuré quant à cette toute dernière relation.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Dean refit des cauchemars de l'enfer alors que Castiel qui ne dormait pas, ne pouvait que l'écouter l'âme en peine. Ceci dura bien 10 minutes avant que le chasseur ne se réveille en sursaut , transpireux et la respiration saccadée. Allait il retourner en enfer après que cette saloperie de malédiction laissé par cette saloperie de sphinx aurait bouffé son corps ? Grand dieu il espérait que non . Il ricana amèrement. Voilà maintenant qu'il s'en remettait à dieu alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce fumier n'existait pas puisqu'il n'était pas foutu de protéger ses "progénitures" . Il faisait un bien piètre chasseur pour remettre ses derniers espoirs en une autre entité surnaturel qui en plus n'existait pas .

Dean se leva et décida d'aller inspecter la progression de cette saloperie dans la salle de bain. Il pourrait faire une estimation de son temps encore à vivre comme ça. Et alors qu'il allait entrer dans la pièce , son future juge de cour martial , il aperçu du coin de l'œil Castiel entrain d'observer le levé du soleil à sa fenêtre . Mais que foutait cet abruti ? Il avait que ça a foutre de se la glander ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cas ? demanda t-il un peu plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu .

C'était juste que de voir Castiel si mélancolique et triste l'énervait. Ça l'énervait parce que c'est lui qui devrait être mélancolique et triste ! Parce que Castiel avait encore toute la vie devant lui et qu'il n'était pas foutu d'en branler une ! D'en profiter alors que lui aurait tellement aimé en profiter davantage encore.

Castiel pivota son visage vers le chasseur , celui-ci le regardait durement. Pour le coup il se sentit coupable. Mais il ne savait pas de quoi exactement . Pour se donner contenance il s'approcha doucement en faisant un petit geste de la main en direction du torse de son colloc.

- Alors ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix hésitante .

Dean souffla de dépit en voyant son regard désolé mais obtempéra et retira son T-shirt alors que Castiel ne le lâchait pas des yeux .

- De dieu j'ai vraiment des tendances gay depuis que j'ai cette saloperie. Râla Dean .

- Ne blasphème pas. Lâcha Castiel avant même qu'il n'ait put y réfléchir.

L'un comme l'autre furent surpris et par le ton sévère employé par Castiel et par ses propos. C'est Dean qui repris ses esprits le premier et décida de passer outre la remarque . Il montra son dos à son colloc qui détailla la marque noir . Celle-ci était encore plus importante qu'avant, et si sa saigné avait en réalité empiré la chose ? Maintenant la marque noir mangeait son épaule gauche et descendait jusque sur sa hanche gauche. Elle prenait aussi le flanc droit petit à petit alors que le gauche était d'ors et déjà complètement noir .

- Tu penses qu'il me reste combien de temps ?

- Je... Je ne sait pas.

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette question ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire une chose pareille ! Il ne voulait même pas savoir combien de temps il lui restait !

- Bon !... Sur ce !

- Hum c'était bien sinon cette nuit ? Demanda Castiel désireux de changer de sujet et de faire en sorte que son protégé se change un peu les idées même si la réponse ne lui importait que peu si ce n'est une curiosité mal placé , une envie de rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie .

Dean le regarda comme s'il était **E.T **_le retour _avant qu'il ne détourne le regard quelque peu gêné de dire ça à quelqu'un avec qui il avait une relation si ... Spécial .

- Oui oui c'était ... Bien .

Castiel hocha pensivement la tête en se sentant encore plus crétin d'avoir posé la question . Dean entra dans la salle de bain et constata lui même les dégâts de sa malédiction . Il devait lui rester encore deux-trois jours en sachant que le dernier serra certainement invivable. Mais il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort !

- Tu viens Cas ? Je t'invite dans un petit restau !

- Heu ... Oui , si tu veux.

Castiel n'allait pas dire non tout de même. Ils se rendirent dans le bar restaurant habituel pour Dean qui saluait les autres habitués et discutait avec eux avec animation. Castiel ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place parmi toutes ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il observa donc son colloc. Dean avait les yeux qui pétillaient, ses mimiques s'enchainaient au fil de la conversation, sa gestuelle s'animait pour accompagner ses explications . Dean était si vivant à l'heure d'aujourd'hui qu'il avait du mal à se dire que d'ici peu il ne le serrait plus. Pourtant la marque qui se faisait déjà légèrement distinguer sur son bras le prouvait. Heureusement on ne pouvait la voir que si on le savait . Il pensa soudain au dernier jour de Dean . Le chasseur ne voudra certainement pas sortir pour ne pas alerter tout le monde avec sa marque noir . Il mourra quasiment seul , avec juste lui à ses côté . Et cette perspective lui serra le cœur dans un étau épineux . Personne ne devrait mourir seul .

Ils restèrent une bonne heure avant de rentrer. Dean réfléchissait et caressait les clefs de son bébé alors que Castiel remuait des pierres dans ses mains.

- T'as un problème avec ces pierre ou quoi ? Demanda Dean mi amusé mi agacé .

- Non, bien sûr que non pourquoi ?

- Parce que à force de les triturer comme ça je me pose des questions !

- C'est juste que, elle me calme.

- De quoi ?

- Et bien, de tout. Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer mais je suis stressé par , un peu tout.

Dean le fixa avec un œil perplexe avant d' hausser les épaules .

- Bon je vais faire un tour.

- Tu vas où ?

- T'inquiète pas je ferais attention à moi ! Ironisa Dean, de toute façon qu'il le fasse ou pas ça ne changerai pas grand chose pensa t-il.

Castiel s'apprêtait à le retenir mais se souvint de son désir de lui faire une fin de vie plus facile et sûr que Dean allait péter une pile s'il le retenait. Il le regarda donc partir , impuissant.

To be continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Deux étrangers**

**Chapitre 6**

Ce ne fut que le lendemain, en début d'après midi que Dean revint enfin. Il avait passé sa soirée , sa nuit et sa mâtiné à boire, déconner avec des inconnus, jouer de l'argent au billard , tester des drogues dans des coins mal famés . C'est pour ça qu'il avait préféré laisser Castiel dans l'appartement , en sécurité ... Il n'était déjà pas habitué au simple relation banale , alors fallait pas tenter le diable !

Il avait même eut un ticket avec une belle plante mais lorsqu'elle avait tendrement passé sa main sur ses reins puis ses abdos il l'avait refoulé. La non sensation des attouchements de la belle jeune femme lui avait glacé le sang à un tel point qu'il voulut son retrait immédiat . Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa condition physique. Alors il l'avait refoulé sans prêter attention au cri de protestation et aux regards surpris. Il continua de jouer, dire des idioties et rire. C'était sans aucun doute l'une des soirées les plus fun qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il ne c'était pas fendu la poire de la sorte?

Castiel le regarda prendre appuie sur la table de leur salon alors que le chasseur le fixait avec un sourire débile collé sur le visage.

- Ça va Dean ?

- Bon dieu oui !

- Ne blasphème pas.

- Ho s'il te plait Cas ! Lâche toi !

- ...

- Bordel t'as toute la vie devant toi ! Éclate toi mec !

- ...

- C'est drôle que je ne commence à profiter de la mienne que lorsqu'elle touche à sa fin !

Castiel ne dit rien et ne sursauta même pas lorsque son colloc frappa la table de son poing. Le si beau et fière chasseur était tombé bien bas se dit il en devinant les tremblements légers de Dean. Castiel était amère. Dean était un chasseur, un battant, un combattant ! Pas un ivrogne qui... Mais qui était-il pour penser une telle chose ?

- Tu devrais te reposer. Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore dormit.

- Ho s'il te plaît Cas ! Je vais mourir demain si ça se trouve ! Je n'ai pas le temps de dormir. Et tu es très mal placé pour dire ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais très bien que tu ne dors quasiment pas.

- Parce que toi tu dors pas que 4 heures par nuit peut être ? Vas au moins prendre tes 4 heure de repos.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ça pourrais repousser l'échéance .

- Mon cas est bien trop grave pour que je m'occupe de quant je vais clamser. Je préfère claquer tôt mais avec une bière à la main que tard dans mon dégueulis que mon oreiller aura imbibé .

- Très bien. Abdiqua Castiel avec agacement avant qu'une question ne surgissent soudainement . Et tu compte revoir tes proches ?

Il savait que c'était une question délicate. Tout chez Dean montrait que le sujet "famille" était délicat . Son silence par apport à elle, ses changements de sujets lorsque quiconque abordait ce point de sa vie, aucun appel chez une mère, un père, un frère ou une sœur. Il y avait juste eut Bobby.

- Je n'ai pas de proche. Répondit Dean en regardant tout sauf Castiel.

Le chasseur avait des proches, Castiel en était certain mais pourquoi Dean ne leur rendait-il pas visite ? Ce n'était pas ce que faisait normalement une personne sur le point de mourir ? Rester au près de proches qu'elle aimait ?

- Et Bobby alors ? Demanda Castiel.

- C'est juste... Un collègue de travail.

Mensonge. Dean mentait comme un arracheur de dents . Bobby était plus que ça. Il était certainement un chasseur lui aussi mais il faisait également partie de la famille de Dean. En tout cas Castiel l'espérait sincèrement car sinon il ne voulait pas s'imaginer la vie du chasseur.

- Tu devrais aller le voir.

- Et toi tu devrais te faire des proches.

Castiel se tue. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Est ce que Dean lui disait implicitement qu'il lui en voulait de rester seul alors que lui rêvait tant d'être entouré par des personnes aimantes ? Il baissa la tête, incapable de répondre et quelque peu honteux .

Dean mit fin à leur conversation en s'affalant sur le canapé.

- Tu pourrais m'apporter une bière Cas ?

Ce dernier obtempéra et ceci exaspéra Dean plus que cela ne lui fit plaisirs. Pourquoi lui obéissait-il ? Avant Castiel l'aurait regardé en penchant la tête sur le côté, yeux plissé et lui aurait demander avec un air perdu pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul. Mais maintenant il se retrouvait avec la bière dans la main, sans avoir eut besoin de donner une excuse bidon qui aurait laissé son colloc perplexe. Le chasseur soupira et posa la bière sur la table basse en soupirant encore plus fort lorsque Castiel alla jusqu'à lui demander ce qu'il voulait manger . Jusqu'à maintenant Castiel c'était contenté de faire à manger et tant pis si Dean n'appréciait que moyennement la chose !

- Fait moi un hamburger. Dit Dean, lasse.

Castiel s'en alla préparer ce que Dean désirais. Pourquoi le chasseur paraissait-il si blasé par son comportement ? Il voulait juste lui faire plaisir ! N'était-ce pas ce que faisais des amis quand l'un d'eux connaissait une situation difficile ? Décidément il ne comprenait pas les humains .

Puis soudain Il se souviens alors d'un reportage à la télé qu'il avait vaguement écouté . C'était au sujet de la vie des handicapés moteurs . Il était dit que ses personnes détestaient se sentir amoindrit et voir les regards de pitié des autres. Est ce qu'il aurait eut pitié de son ami ? Non ! C'était de la compassion ! Il était normal de prêter main forte quant le besoin s'en faisait ressentir . Mais Dean ne semblait pas prendre la chose du même côté que lui ... Après tout , il avait une certaine fierté qui de plus , n'était pas totalement injustifié . Mais alors... Il ne devait plus l'aider ?! Pour sûr que Dean avait due voir rouge lorsqu'il s'était mis au petit soin pour lui , vue la fierté de celui-ci . Il décida donc de se comporter normalement à partir de maintenant même si il trouvait ça un peu injuste .

C'est donc en prenant sur lui qu'il vit les conditions physique de Dean se détériorer lentement de jour en jour . Le chasseur restait à l'appart , sa marque ne pouvant être dissimulé par des vêtements étant donné la chaleur trop intense pour mettre des vêtements longs.

Il fit comme si de rien était . À chaque fois qu'il voyait Dean buter légèrement une partie noir de son corps contre l'angle d'un meuble sans qu'il que ce dernier ne remarque rien , il détournait le regard . Il fit style de ne rien voir alors que ses yeux passaient fatalement sur la tâche noir qui mangeait maintenant son coude entièrement .

Il ne put toutefois retenir ses traits de prendre une expression de stupeur lorsqu'il avait tapoté l'épaule du chasseur pour lui signaler sa présence mais que ce dernier n'avait strictement rien ressentit . Il caressa , perdu dans son effroi , le bras de Dean jusqu'au coude sans que le chasseur ne le remarque et se recula . Heureusement que Dean était de dos, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il voie son expression effrayé . Puis il s'était recomposé un visage neutre avant d'appeler le chasseur .

Il ne dit rien et l'observa sans sourciller lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Dean avait du mal à taper sur l'écran tactile de son portable , ses doigts tremblants trop. La tâche noir prenait déjà l'avant bras presque entièrement. Il détournait le regard et énonçait comme si de rien était l'heure que Dean ne parvenait plus très bien à discerner sur son portable. Cette saloperie semblait affecté sa vue . Il l'aidait à se relever sans trop en faire et sans prêter attention à son souffle erratique et sa peaux pâle et froide , lorsque ses jambes le lâchaient. Il fermait les volets et augmentait la clim comme si c'était pour lui lorsque Dean se mettait à trembler subitement . Il trouvait quelque chose d'autre à faire lorsque le chasseur se mettait à examiner les dégâts sur son corps .

Pendant deux jours il pris sur lui, écoutant sans le montrer les caprices de Dean et essayant discrètement de les assouvirs . Refaisant les plats que le chasseur avait dévoré auparavant. Il faisant attention à se qu'il supporte le mieux possible ça condition. Mais au bout de deux jours Castiel vit rouge. Alors que le chasseur était au plus bas il avait laissé sonné son portable sur le meuble , refusant ainsi l'appel entrant. Castiel s'était alors furtivement approché et avait vue le nom de Bobby affiché sur l'écran. Et étant donné le regard coupable de Dean, pour sûr que ce dernier savait très bien que son portable sonnait . Cet idiot vivait ses derniers instants et ne voulait pas lui faire ses adieux ?!

- Dean, tu devrais décrocher.

- La ferme!

Le chasseur avait été sec et cassant avant de se lever brutalement . Il sortit de l'appart en claquant la porte , laissant derrière lui un Castiel ébahi . Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas sous estimer un chasseur entraîné même s'il était gravement malade . Seulement cette dernière saute d'humeur avait coûté chère à l'irraisonné .

Castiel ne put qu'entendre le bouquant que fit Dean en rentrant enfin en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se précipita dans le séjour et vit ce dernier étaler sur le ventre , juste devant la porte d'entrée. Il se dirigea vers lui et lui tapota la joue pour le réveiller .

- Dean qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Hein ? Oh ! Ah ! J'étais partie pour aller dans mon lit lorsque je me suis dit : Et si le sol n'était pas si inconfortable que ça ? Fit-il avec l'ironie d'un lycéen avant de fermer les yeux .

Castiel le regarda quelques secondes , ne sachant quoi faire . Il l'aurait bien porté jusqu'à son lit mais Dean faisait pas un poids plume non plus !

- Dean réveille toi ! Il faut que tu ...

L'invectivé ronchonna en se retournant dans des mouvements laborieux. Castiel remarqua alors ses yeux injectés de sang et son teint toujours aussi pâle voir maladif . Dean s'était-il drogué ?! Castiel serra les mâchoires.

- Je suppose que tu es allé rendre visite à Bobby. Lâcha t-il subitement .

- Hein ? Bien sûr que non crétin !

Une vague de colère pris Castiel et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il agrippait le chasseur par le col et soulevait son buste . Ce con était entrain de mourir et avait trop de fierté pour demander du réconfort ? Ses proches avait le droit de le voir une dernière fois ! Il était bêtement égoïste !

- Tu as quelque chose à dire Castiel ?

Ce dernier fut surpris par l'utilisation complète de son prénom et perdit tout ses moyens face au regard dure de son colloc. Il le relâcha au ralenti avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre dont il claqua la porte. Il frotta ses yeux nerveusement en se dirigeant vers sa fenêtre . Il ne voulait plus que Dean souffre, il voulait l'aider ! Il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère . Mais merde c'était normal que le chasseur montre ses faiblesses et veuille voir ses proches ! Ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Cela dit ... Et si au contraire ça lui faisait ce rendre compte de ce qu'il allait perdre ?

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de résoudre la question à double tranchant que Dean ouvrait violemment la porte de son colloc . Celle-ci se fracassa bruyamment contre le mur , faisant sursauter Castiel .

- Est ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qui t'emmerde ?!

Castiel ne répondit rien.

- Ça fait plus de deux jours que tu es comme ça ! Tu ne pourrais pas juste rester le Castiel que j'ai connu ? Je veut juste que...

- Et toi ! Entama Castiel spontanément . Pourquoi ne veux tu pas revoir Bobby ? Tes proches ? Tes amis ? Ta famille ? Finit-il , emporté par la colère .

- Parce que je n'en ais pas !

- Tu mens !

- ...

- Tu as une famille !

- ...

- Alors dit moi ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ils t'ont reniés ? Ils n'ont plus voulus de toi ? C'est pour ça que t'es pas foutu d'aller les voir ...

Castiel voyait très bien les poings de Dean se serrer, il voyait sans aucun problème le danger arriver. Mais il devait pousser le chasseur dans ses derniers retranchements pour espérer un revirement de la situation .

- Tu crois qu'il ne voudrais pas pouvoir te dire une dernière chose avant que tu ne meures ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si égoïste !

Pour selon sa maladie incurable, Dean avait une vitesse, ma foi somme toute , tout à fait respectable ! Castiel ne l'avait pas du tout vue venir . Résultat , il se retrouvait avec bras puissant tout contre son torse , qui l'étouffait , alors que sa tête avait violemment percuté la fenêtre qu'il avait vaguement entendu se fendre.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas parler des choses que tu ne connaîs pas Castiel !

- Ou sinon quoi ?! Fit-il provocant .

Castiel parvint à se soustraire à la prise du chasseur d'un mouvement sec et se dirigea dans le séjour en massant l'arrière de son crâne .

- Tu comptes faire quoi hein ? Me maudire dans l'au de là ? Laisse moi rire. Fit-il avec même une voix sarcastique en prime .

- Enfoiré !

Jura Dean en suivant aisément la progression de Castiel dans l'appartement, sa rage lui donnant des nouvelles forces. Mais ceci ne déstabilisa pas son colloc qui se retourna . Si on lui avait dit qu'il pouvait être si abject , il ne l'aurait pas crue . Et pourtant c'était bien le cas . Mais comme le disais l'expression , la fin justifie les moyens . Alors il parvint à lui lancer un regard de dégoût . Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Je vais te dire mon problème ! Tu étais un homme fort et maintenant tu n'es plus qu'un ivrogne qui tente de fuir sa peur de la mort à l'aide du jeu , de l'alcool et même de la drogue! Tu me fais pitié !

- J'estime que je me suis assez battu durant toute ma vie ! Moi aussi j'ai besoin de lâcher prise ! De...

- Cesse dont de pleurnicher ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lâcher prise . Pour ta famille . Il est de ton devoir de leur rendre une dernière visite . Tu le leur dois !

-...

Dean ne disait rien mais ne lâchait pas Castiel de son regard vénéneux. Mais qui était ce mec pour lui balancer des conneries pareilles ? Il ne connaissais rien de la vie qu'il avait enduré et osait le juger ?! Castiel décida qu'il était temps . Il frissonna d'anticipation à ses prochaines paroles. Il savait qu'il les regretteraient mais il le devait s'il voulait que cet idiot réagisse ! Il parvint alors à trouver le courage de poursuivre avec le pastiche d'un ton méprisant .

- Peut être qu'en faite c'est mieux que tu n'ailles pas les voir. Tes parents doivent avoir honte d'avoir un fils aussi ingrats que toi , qui ne pense qu'à lui !

La douleur le lançant dans sa joue gauche lui certifia que sa pique avait atteint sa cible avec succès. Sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, il s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd et se retrouva aussitôt chevauché par Dean qui le rouait de coup en hurlant d'une fureur glaçante .

- Ta gueule Castiel ! Tu ne sais rien ! Rien de ce que j'ai sacrifié pour cette putain de famille ! Je suis passé à deux doigts de la mort pour elle ! J'ai évincé mon enfance pour elle ! J'ai même pactisé avec le diable !

Castiel trouva la force d'arrêter les poings de Dean qui faiblissait tout de même petit à petit . Un chasseur reste tout de même un humain et le corps humain à ses limites . Il planta son œil droit dans ceux de Dean , le gauche étant fermé car couvert de sang et répliqua de la voix la plus acerbe qu'il pouvait emprunter .

- Alors tu as bien une famille ! Et quant comptais-tu aller les voir ? Hein ?! Quant comptais-tu remplir ton devoir de fils et même de frère si cela ce trouve ?!

Dean vit rouge. Ses poings s'animèrent par la rage. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour son frère ! Il l'avait toujours protégé envers et contre tout . Il avait toujours fait comme son père le lui demandait. Il lui avait toujours obéit sans rechigner , sans même jamais vouloir une seule fois lui tenir tête . Il estimait qu'il avait remplie son devoir plus que quiconque ne l'ai jamais fais dans ce domaine là . Et ce connard débarquait d'il ne savait où et osait lui dire qu'il avait faillit à son devoir ?! Ses poings s'abattaient sur le visage de Castiel et ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter . Le sang de son colloc maculait ses mains . Pourtant l'effroi qui aurait du le prendre en voyant le sang de son ami gicler sur lui ne venait pas . Ce sentiment était balayé par la rage , une rage qu'il n'aurait jamais un jour crut connaître . Ainsi il ne lui parut pas étrange qu'il empoigne Castiel par la gorge pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur après l'avoir brutalement hisser sur ses pieds , le faisant gémir de douleur .

- Il... Il est... Murmura le chasseur entre ses mâchoires serrés .

- Qu-quoi ? T'as tué un membre d'ta famille ? Parvint à dire Castiel .

Dean lui donna un coup de genoux en réponse avant de ré-affermir sa poigne autour du cou gracile de son colloc ... Castiel , après avoir violemment toussé , porta ses mains à celles crispées du chasseur qui le fusillait du regard , furieux . Castiel parvint à s'exprimer , même si dans un murmure sanglant .

- Alors qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'aller les voir ? Tu crois pas qu'ils aimeraient te voir une dernière fois ? Tu crois pas qu'ils auraient voulu te dire une dernière chose ? Murmura t-il avec difficulté .

Dean baissa la tête. Évidement qu'il aurait voulu revoir Sam ! Mais s'il l'avait fait, son petit frère serait retourné dans le monde de la chasse et aurait risqué sa vie pour le ramener . Et ça c'était son rôle de grand frère de l'en empêcher.

- C'est le seul moyen pour que ... Murmura Dean avant qu'un détail ne le pris de court.

Il sentait... Le vêtement de Castiel qui effleurait son poignet. Il releva son visage et vit qu'il ne s'imaginait rien, le col de Castiel effleurait effectivement son poignet. Son colloc ayant perçu son changement d'attitude fixa à son tour les mains du chasseurs. Les deux colocataires écarquillèrent alors les yeux tandis que la tâche sombre qui avait quasiment recouvert entièrement le corps de Dean se résorbait lentement mais sûrement. Bientôt le chasseur ressentit à nouveaux son T-shirt contre sa peaux . Il retira lentement ses mains du cou de Castiel en les fixant , ces dernières toujours maculé du sang de son colloc mais elle possédait de nouveau une couleur peaux .

- Du sang purificateur. Murmura t-il en posant son regard surpris sur son colloc.

Il ne vit que la surprise inscrite sur le visage de Castiel. À priori ce dernier était tout aussi déconcerté que lui. Dean ramena les bras le long de son corps et sursauta légèrement en sentant ses derniers contre ses flancs et plus important, ses flancs avaient sentie qu'ils étaient frôlés ! Il respirait mieux et voyait de nouveaux claire tandis que son corps était moins brûlant. Il releva son T-shirt et sauta de joie en voyant son ventre tonique recouvert de sa bonne vielle peaux bronzé.

- Putain ! Cas ! Regarde !

S'exclama t-il en sautillant comme un enfant et faisant bêtement des tours sur lui même. Castiel sourit en entendant de nouveaux son diminutif qu'il n'avait plus espéré ré-entendre après les saloperies qu'il venait de dire à son ami. Et il en profitait , car était persuadé que c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'entendrais de la bouche du chasseur . Puis soudain Dean fut sur lui et plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le couinement de surprise mêlé à celui de douleur de Castiel , qui avait la lèvre inférieur fendu , rappelèrent le chasseur à l'ordre qui se recula hâtivement .

- Désolé Castiel , c'est l'émotion je suppose ...

S'excusa t-il alors que le pourquoi du comment de la lèvre fendu de son colloc lui revenait en pleine gueule. Castiel était méconnaissable : un œil au beurre noir, des contusions de si de la, une arcade ouverte, des hématomes violacés recouvrant déjà l'angle de sa mâchoire et du sang partout .

Ils se regardèrent tout deux très mal à l'aise avant que Castiel ne brise le silence.

- Sache que je pensais ce que j'ai dit .

Il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne pouvait pas faire style "c'était une blague !" et revenir comme si de rien était. Il ne voulait pas que Dean le garde avec lui juste parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne voulait pas rester par gratitude . Parce que le chasseur s'y verrait obligé par reconnaissance . Ça ne mènerait à rien .

- Je reviendrait demain à 14h30 pour récupérer mes affaires et d'ici 18h00 j'aurais quitté l'appartement.

Énonça t-il stoïquement en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée qu'il franchi tandis que Dean était resté figé, ne sachant comment réagir . Puis il constata le goût de sang dans sa bouche . Absent , il essuya la commissure de ses lèvres .

To be continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Deux étrangers**

**Chapitre 7**

Dean avait réfléchie au comportement de Castiel toute la nuit ...

Il avait même été jusqu'à aller dans la chambre du brun , espérant comprendre un peu mieux ce dernier ...

Castiel avait été plutôt effacé au début mais clairement sympathique... Il avait eut le courage de se salir les mains et de blesser quelqu'un pour son bien même s'il avait clairement sentit ses réticences . Il avait ensuite été au petit soin tout en évitant de l'exaspérer ... Cet idiot croyait qu'il n'avait rien remarquer mais bien évidemment qu'il l'avait vue . Et là Castiel avait été odieux ... Horrible... Cette phrase sonnait tellement fausse ...

Il avait dit des choses ignobles et pourtant l'instant d'après il avait sourit lorsque Dean s'était rendu compte que sa marque noir se résorbait. Castiel avait semblé si soulagé ! Et ce regard perdu et coupable lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait... Pourquoi une tel mine triste ? C'était comme s'il était redevenu le Cas du début de leur relation . La preuve, il l'avait prévenue à quelle heure il reviendrait demain et à quelle heure il n'y serait plus pour que , s'il le voulait , Dean parte de l'appart afin de ne pas le voir. Castiel avait été prévenant, comme d'habitude...

Dean réfléchit encore quelques heures avant qu'il ne souffle de lassitude et ne se couche , la fatigue le gagnant . Il décida d'aller se coucher, après tout il avait faillit mourir et se remettait à peine d'une maladie incurable. Il se réveilla le lendemain au alentour de 14h00. Castiel était sensé arriver dans une demie heure ... Il s'assied sur son lit, posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses , joignit ses mains et pressa le coin de ses yeux avec ses index alors que ses pouces passaient sous sa mâchoires. Il resta prostré quelques minutes avant de souffler un bon coup et de se lever subitement pour de sortir de l'appart.

Castiel se présenta à 14h30 tapante à l'appartement comme il l'avait convenue . Il constata avec un mélange de soulagement et de regret que la porte d'entrée était fermé à clef . Dean n'était donc pas là ... Il secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits . C'était tout naturel que Dean ne veuille plus le voir et le connaissant c'était exceptionnelle qu'il ne cherche pas à lui refaire le portrait à nouveau. Il entra donc avec dépit et fut accueillit par le silence. Il jeta un regard triste sur la porte de la chambre de Dean avant d'entrer dans la sienne au ralentit .

Il ré-remplit les cartons qu'il avait déballé pour certains il y a peu. Et alors qu'il installait ses pierres sur sa couverture plié au fond d'un carton, il ressentit une présence dans son dos. Surpris il stoppa ses mouvements en pivotant la tête sur le côté. Dean était là, debout, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre entrain de l'observer minutieusement, le menton légèrement levé alors que ses yeux possédaient une lueur de mépris mêlé à une autre intrigué .

Castiel baissa la tête , coupable. Bien sûr il s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait dit au chasseur mais c'était aussi grâce à ses propos ignobles que le chasseur se portait à merveille maintenant. Alors il releva la tête et retourna à ses occupations, il avait fait son choix maintenant et il se devait de l'assumer. Si Dean désirait l'observer s'en aller , le narguer ou il ne savait quoi , il ferait bien comme il l'entendrait.

Dean lui avait été déconcerté par le regard triste de Castiel quant il avait abaissé le visage. Pourquoi avait-il seulement baisser la tête ? N'était ce pas lui qui avait été si déterminé et salop la veille ? Et après ça avait été quoi cette expression ? Comme si Castiel c'était résigné . Il était sûr qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Puis Dean se souvint de l'affaire du sang purificateur qui n'était toujours pas résolut . Il avait presque faillit oublié ça tellement il avait été pris dans le feu des émotions contradictoires .

Castiel faisait passer ses cartons de sa chambre au couloir du premier étage . À chaque fois il passait devant le chasseur qui ne l'avait pas lâcher des yeux depuis le début et qui semblait réfléchir . Castiel sentait l'anxiété lui monter à la gorge . Qu'avait Dean en tête ? Il récupéra sa pierre d'améthyste en espérant qu'elle l'aiderait à gérer son anxiété comme il l'avait vue sur un site et la glissa dans sa poche. Il allait faire son dernier passage par la porte d'entrée et sortir après avoir déposé les clefs de l'appartement sur le meuble . D'ici quelques secondes il allait quitter l'appartement et ne plus jamais revoir le chasseur ...

Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main referma brutalement la porte qu'il avait ouvert pour en finir avec cette collocation. Castiel resta figé face à la porte alors qu'il sentait le torse puissant du chasseur contre son dos , sa chaleur irradié sa peau et son souffle dans sa nuque . Pourquoi Dean se tenait-il si proche de lui ? Il déglutit , le regard dans le vide il porta sa main à sa poche instinctivement , avant d'oser demander.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Tu ne me dis pas au-revoir ?

Castiel fut pris au dépourvu. C'était quoi cette question ? Devait il vraiment y répondre ? C'était un piège ? Il voulait tout de même lui en mettre une ? Ce serait légitime mais... Il sentie l'angoisse, le stresse, la culpabilité et la tristesse lui monter à la gorge et faire frémir tout ses muscles désagréablement . Il récupéra sa pierre et la serra fort dans son poing tremblant .

- Dé-désolé Dean je ... Au-revoir. Murmura t-il .

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retenter sa chance pour partir l'autre main de Dean se plaqua contre la porte également , encadrant de ses bras solides le corps svelte de Castiel .

- Non reste.

Castiel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait bien dit ce que lui avait entendu ? Et comme si le chasseur avait entendu ses pensées , il le retourna en douceur face à lui et plongea un regard doux dans le sien.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas être reconnaissant envers les personnes qui me sauve la vie. J'ai une énorme dette envers toi et je vais commencer à la rembourser en acceptant tes excuses . Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vois bien que tu ne veux pas partir.

- Non Dean, je ne peux pas rester. Pas après tout ce qui c'est dit hier . Je... Je ne veux pas que tu doives supporter ma présence juste à cause d'une histoire de dette de vie .

- Tait toi. Intima avec douceur mais fermeté Dean , ce qui surpris Castiel , le faisant légèrement frissonner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as dit ce genre de chose hier mais je sais que tu avais une bonne raison , que tu l'as dit à contre cœur et le fait que tu ne réfutes pas mes propos lorsque j'ai insinué que tu en était désolé me le prouve . Et de toute façon , tu n'es pas en mesure de refuser.

- ... Non Dean... Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée... Écoute je...

Mais Castiel fut interrompu et envoyé dingué dans le séjour de force . Il regarda avec incompréhension Dean qui s'était campé , bras croisé et jambes écartées, devant la porte d'entrée lui interdisant toute sortie.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre Cas , tu restes et c'est un ordre, tu n'as pas le choix .

Castiel resta bouche bée. Dean venait de l'appeler par son diminutif à nouveau et il ne pouvait plus mettre ça sur le coup de l'émotion. Puis il se secoua les idées . Mais à quoi pensait-il alors que Dean venait tout juste de décider de le séquestrer ?!

- Tu ne peux pas ... Commença-t-il mais fut vite coupé par la voix implacable et non discutable du chasseur .

- De plus il reste quelques questions non résolu sur toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'est pas humain pas vrai ?

- ... Castiel baissa immédiatement les yeux au sol .

- Du moins pas un humain ordinaire.

Castiel ne dit rien et continua de fixer obstinément le parquet . Alors c'était pour ça que Dean voulait le garder près de lui. Pour le surveiller. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas une des créatures comme celles qu'il chassait . Il pressa sa pierre. C'était le comportement de tout bon chasseurs après tout pensa t-il avec amertume . Maintenant il était sûr et certain que Dean ne le laisserait plus sortir .

- Et aussi, je ne t'ai toujours pas remercier pour m'avoir sauver la vie alors... Dean s'approcha avec un sourire et une pointe de tendresse dans le regard. Merci Castiel.

Ce dernier sourit doucement. C'était un simple mots mais étant donné la situation critique , il ne l'avait même pas espéré une seconde . Ce dernier lui réchauffa donc agréablement le cœur compensant son angoisse montante . Il regarda Dean pousser ses cartons jusque dans sa chambre du pied sans ciller . Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était lasse de chercher en vain , lui aussi voulait des réponses après tout ... Il remarqua que Dean gardait un œil sur lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne parte à la première occasion en courant ... Il tritura nerveusement ses doigts . Était-il le captif de Dean Winchester maintenant ?

- En plus, repris le chasseur d'une voix moqueuse, je suis sûr que tu n'avais aucune idée d'où tu serais allé. D'ailleurs tu as dormit ou cette nuit ?

- Heu, je n'ai pas dormit , je n'aurais pas put de toute façon ajouta à voix basse Castiel. Mais le chasseur l'avait entendu et le regardait encore une fois avec minutie, comme s'il était le "the mystère " à résoudre, mettant Castiel encore plus mal à l'aise. Alors la main qui caressa sa joue le fit violemment sursauter . Il plongea ses yeux écarquillés et paniqué dans le regard pensif de Dean entrain de détailler ses traits.

- Que... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il incertain de réellement vouloir connaître la réponse . Mais contre toute attente Dean gardait un visage calme , il semblait seulement ... Concerné ... Peut être se faisait-il trop de soucis pour rien ?

- Tu te rétablis toujours aussi vite ? Enfin je veux dire que hier... Remarqua implicitement le chasseur en faisant un geste évasif vers le visage de Castiel qui ne comportait plus qu'un léger œil au beurre noir et une petite cicatrice blanche sur l'arcade , cicatrice qui ne se verrait sans aucun doute plus d'ici quelques jours . La différence avec la veille était flagrant , faut dire qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte sur son colloc .

- Heu oui, enfin je crois. Je ne sais pas trop, après tout , pendant ses six derniers mois je ne me suis jamais spécialement fait... Fit remarquer Castiel implicitement comme Dean auparavant d'un geste évasif maladroit .

Le chasseur hocha de la tête en de petits mouvements vifs en haussant les sourcils et baissant les yeux . Les pensées ailleurs .

- Hn évidement ! Donc je suis le seul à avoir été privilégié par tes bonnes paroles ?

Castiel baissa la tête alors que son ex ex colloc le dévisageait quelques secondes . Castiel avait clairement honte mais dans le fond il n'avait pas totalement eut tord. C'était juste la façon qu'il avait eut de lui balancer ça en pleine figure qu'il avait mal digéré .

- Peu importe. Siffla Dean. Alors pour en revenir à tes origines. Tu n'en as vraiment aucun idée ?

- Aucune, je sais juste que je fais des choses que d'autres ne font pas. Comme je te l'ai dit je n'ai pas de souvenirs d'avant ces six dernier mois.

Dean hocha pensivement de la tête. Castiel lui aussi était plongé dans ses pensées mais elles étaient sans doute plus sombre. Il se demanda ce que pensait réellement Dean de lui. C'est vrai qu'il était peu commun mais il ne le prenait tout de même pas pour un ennemi à abattre ?! Soudain il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de sa situation. Il se trouvait dans l'appartement d'un chasseur qui planquait des armes à feu et des couteaux sous et même dans son pieux pour buter des créatures surnaturels . Et ce même chasseur avait en plus toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir l'égorger dans son sommeil. Il était claire que toutes personnes sensées aurait pris ses jambes à son cou avec un tel psychopathe à proximité ! Il n'était pas seulement un captif , il était une cible potentiellement dangereuse !

Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse l'être , Castiel ne prit pas en compte ce paramètre pourtant conséquent . Il avait l'intime conviction que Dean était le seul à pouvoir l'aider malgré tout . Quelque chose en lui l'obligeait à saisir cette opportunité . C'était comme si il avait quelque chose de très important à accomplir , tellement important que ça c'était gravé dans sa chaire de manière indélébile ...

Et puis après tout Dean ne l'avait pas mis en cage malgré son sang purificateur ... Du moins toujours pas pensa t-il avec angoisse . Non il veillait juste sur lui ! Se résonna t-il ... Une fois qu'il verrait qu'il était inoffensif , il ne lui ferrait rien . Dean était un chasseur pas un tueur ...

Il tenta de se résigner en pensant que de toute façon s'était surement le seul moyen qu'il avait de retrouver sa mémoire, de savoir enfin qui il était . De pouvoir enfin répondre à ses questions . Qui s'y connaissait mieux en créature surnaturel qu'un chasseur après tout ?

Il répondit donc docilement et sans mentir à toutes les questions que Dean lui posa . Certes le chasseur avait de temps en temps lâché des regards perplexes voir même méfiants envers lui mais Castiel pensait sincèrement que Dean n'était pas du genre à faire des coup bas... Enfin il l'espérait car après tout il ne connaissait que Dean le colocataire, pas Dean le chasseur ...

To be continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Deux étrangers**

**Chapitre 8**

Castiel coupait les tomates pour le repas. Rien de plus ... Normal . Le seul problème , était sa façon de le faire. Le couteau frappait et marquait le dessous de plat tellement Castiel y mettait de la force. Sa mâchoire se serra en sentant de nouveau un lourd regard sur lui. Cela faisait trois jours ... Trois jour entiers !

Dean n'arrêtait pas de l'observer sans relâche... À chaque secondes de chaque minutes de chaque heures de chaque journées !

Dire que c'était usant était loin de la réalité . L'attitude du chasseur le stressait comme ce n'était pas permit ! Il était claire que jamais sa pierre contre le stresse ne le lâchait. Pourtant Castiel était quelqu'un de patient, il savait prendre sur lui mais lorsqu'il vit Dean faire des allés retours du même regard scrutateur entre lui et son journal il craqua. Même plus il essayait d'être discret ce crétin de chasseur !

- T'as pas bientôt finit de me fixer comme si j'étais un rat de laboratoire ?

Dean se contenta d'observer avec encore plus de minutie son colloc , comme si cette pointe de colère pouvait lui donner un indice sur la nature de celui-ci . Puis il ferma lentement son journal sans le lâcher des yeux , prit un peu de salades dans son assiette toujours sans détourner le regard , se saisit de sa fourchette en le fixant toujours aussi stoïquement alors que Castiel tiquait du sourcil sans pouvoir s'en empêcher tellement l'agacement était fort . Mais heureusement le chasseur rompit enfin ce contact visuel oppressent pour piocher dans son assiette . Qu'on lui dise qu'il le faisait exprès ! Qu'il faisait tout pour le faire craquer et qu'il n'était pas réellement comme ça en tant que chasseur !

Castiel attrapa avec force le dos de sa chaise qu'il recula brutalement avant de s'assoir sans aucune grâce dessus . Et à peine esquissa t-il un geste en direction de ses couverts que Dean recommença à le fixer . Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de Castiel lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ces derniers était en argent... Encore... Il se foutait de sa gueule ? Il avait eut droit à ce teste à tout les repas ! Un seul suffisait pas ? Et il était persuadé que son eau inopinément présente dans son vert était bénite !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dean ? Demanda froidement Castiel emporté par son agacement.

- Rien Cas . Répondit Dean penaud.

- Si tu te demandes si je crains l'argent alors la réponse est Non ! D'ailleurs l'eau bénite non plus !

Dean reposa ses couverts tranquillement, sans le lâcher des yeux, en prenant en considération le détail que venait de lui donner involontairement Castiel dans son agacement .

- Comment sais-tu que c'est de l'argent ? Et de l'eau bénite surtout ?

- Je ...

Castiel poussa un soupire de lassitude en détournant la tête sur le côté. Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire qu'il savait que Dean le testait discrètement avec l'argent, le fer, le sel et il en passait parce qu'il avait vue ses méthodes écrites dans son journal ... Dean le tuerait s'il le savait ! C'était certain. Voyant que Castiel gardait le silence , Dean retourna à son assiette.

Il n'empêchait que le chasseur n'avait aucune idée de qui était réellement son colloc. Et ça lui posait tout de même problème. Castiel avait beau avoir perdu la mémoire, il ne risquait pas de faire confiance à un être surnaturel. Il releva une nouvelle fois le regard sur son colloc, ce dernier était pourtant si différent de toutes les saloperies qu'il avait croisées ! Mais en même temps il y avait son petit frère qui avait des pouvoirs psychiques ... Castiel était-il un sorcier ? Il considérait cette possibilité lorsque Castiel reprit la parole , avec un ton clairement agacé.

- Bon je crois que je vais aller faire un tour en attendant de me calmer les nerfs ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Mais on était à deux doigts de manger ! S'étonna Dean .

- Oui ! Ben tu me stresses tellement que j'ai l'estomac noué !

- Oh ! Tu ne supportes pas l'attention que les autres te portent ? Télépathe involontaire ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu gardes tes distances avec le reste du monde. Murmura t-il comme s'il faisait un diagnostique personnel .

- Quoi ? Non ! Mais n'importe quoi ! S'offusqua Castiel .

- Alors peut être un embrouilleur ?

Castiel ne prit pas la peine de répondre et enfila son trench-coat, seul relique qu'il lui restait de sa vie oublié. Il en avait assez maintenant ! Il méritait amplement une pose, même la nuit Dean passait. Il n'avait vraiment eut aucun instant de répit ! Son colloc avait vérifié qu'il ne se change pas en loup garou un soir de pleine lune... Fallait pas abuser ! ...

Mais c'était vrai qu'il n'était même pas sûr de ne pas être un loup garou . C'était pathétique , énervant et décourageant ! Ça l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce qu'il était. Et dieu savait qu'il avait besoin de le savoir pour avancer ! Cette pensée ne le troubla pas autant que quant c'était Dean qui blasphémait... Mais pourquoi cela lui semblait si... Naturel ? Normal ? ...

Ho que ça l'agaçait de rien savoir sur lui même ! Les humains savaient qui ils étaient eux ! Et encore une fois son appellation si étrange de ses "semblables" l'énerva encore plus qu'elle ne l'intrigua.

- T'en vas pas Cas ! Intervint Dean , le sortant de ses pensées, en l'attrapant par le bras pour le tourner vers lui et l'empêcher de partir. Quoi tu es vexé ? Bon OK te traiter d'embrouilleur n'était pas très sympa .

Castiel ne répondit rien mais Dean vit son regard fermé. Bon ça ne devait vraiment pas être ça se dit le chasseur .

- Dit moi Castiel, pourquoi vouloir partir si soudainement alors que tu viens de finir de préparer le repas ?

Pas de réactions d'anxiété, juste de l'agacement nota le chasseur.

- À moins que tu ne doives en réalité te nourrir de tout autre chose ?

Castiel le regarda avec un regard intrigué et lasse. Bon, son colloc ne semblait pas comprendre son allusion.

- Tu as déjà goûté à du sang ?

Sans doute avait il été trop direct vue le regard apeuré de Castiel et un certain dégoût pour son allusion de vampirisme qui rassura le chasseur.

- Excuse moi, mais arrête d'être d'aussi mauvaise humeur nom de dieu ! Comment veux tu que...

Castiel venait de tiquer remarqua Dean. Il n'avait pas apprécié un de ses propos. Mais lequel ? Il posa la question à son colloc muettement, du regard. Ce dernier planta des yeux accusateurs sur lui.

- Ne blasphème pas. Dit Castiel fermement.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Se demanda Dean. Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel faisait des allusions à la religion.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu râles ? Tu es vraiment un vampire ? Demanda Dean. Mais toujours aucune réaction chez son colloc.

- Mais alors... Tu es dieu ! ricana Dean .

- Ne dit pas de bêtise !

La réaction franchement outré de Castiel laissa Dean à côté de ses pompes. Il n'avait dit ça que pour rigoler ! Tout le monde savait que dieu n'existait pas ! Mais alors que voulait dire cette réaction disproportionnée ? Dean posa les yeux sur son colloc comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ce qui rendit Castiel encore plus mal à l'aise .

- Est ce que tu es catholique? demanda Dean.

- Heu non... Enfin peut être, j'en sais rien...

Dean desserra son emprise sur le bras de son colloc qui s'empressa de se soustraire à son contact et se reculer.

- Bon puisque ta curiosité est satisfaite pour l'instant, je vais maintenant satisfaire mon besoin de calme !

Mais alors qu'il était enfin vers la porte d'entrée, à deux doigts de toucher à la liberté et la paix intérieur tant attendu, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans son dos. Il aurait supplié la terre entière pour que le chasseur lui fiche la paix ! Lui laisse ne serait ce que quelques minutes pour respirer ! Mais il fallait croire que la terre entière n'en avait rien à faire !

La preuve, il sentait déjà le contact chaud du chasseur à travers son trench-coat. Ce dernier ne retourna pas Castiel mais l'empêchait d'une poigne forte de partir.

- Castiel il faut que tu coopères avec moi si tu veux en savoir plus sur toi même. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Demanda Dean plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Si bien sûr . Souffla doucement Castiel en fermant fortement les yeux pour calmer son humeur massacrante .

Il avait coopéré pendant ces trois affreux jours ! Il avait supporté d' être mis sous surveillance ! Il avait répondu à toutes les questions de l'interrogatoire que le chasseur avait mis en place . Et ce même si cela pouvait faire monter la méfiance du chasseur envers lui ! Il n'avait rien dit à certain moment ou Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de balancer des réflexions démontrant toute la haine qu'il avait contre les créatures surnaturels ! Il avait enduré ça alors qu'il était lui même dans le doute, le doute car si Dean trouvait réellement qui il était ... S'il s'avérait qu'il était réellement un être surnaturel et surtout un être surnaturel qu'il jugerait de dangereux ...

Ce dernier aurait tout les droits de l'éliminer... Il avait pris sur lui, mis sa peur au placard et fais une confiance aveugle envers le chasseur alors qu'il aurait été plus sécurisant pour lui de se méfier ! Voir de s'enfuir ! Et ça pendant trois long jour ! Et il lui demandais s'il voulait savoir réellement qui il était ? La réponse n'était elle pas évidente ? Il soupira de lassitude et sortie sa pierre qu'il serra fortement. Au début elle avait fonctionné à merveille, mais plus ses nerfs avait été mis à rude épreuve , moins elle arrivait à le calmer.

Soudain il se fit retourner violemment et plaqué sans douceur contre la porte alors que Dean lui saisissait la main fautive de sa montée de colère.

- Et c'est quoi ça bordel ? Demanda avec énervement le chasseur.

- ...Une pierre... Répondit avec hésitation Castiel.

- Et pourquoi tu te trimballes toujours avec ce genre de truc bizarre ?

- Ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est juste...

- Une pierre ! Oui on aura compris !

Dean était énervé. Il voulait aider Castiel et bien évidement il voulait aussi savoir qui il était pour savoir s'il pourrait devenir une menace plus tard. Mais c'était le boulot de tout bon chasseur ça ! Il ne faisait que son job ! D'ailleurs très mal payé étant donné le pourcentage de risque. Et voir Castiel soulé par son enquête l'énervait. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune espèce de piste ! Si ce n'est que ce nigot adorais ses pierres débiles ...

Il se sentait impuissant, impuissant de ne pouvoir aider Castiel alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie lui. Soudain le souvenir de leur violente dispute refit surface dans son esprit, amplifiant sa colère. Il resserra tellement fort le poignet de son colloc que ce dernier couina de douleur avant de lâcher le cailloux. Un stupide cailloux . Lui était là pour Castiel ! Mais ce dernier se raccrochait à un cailloux ! C'est comme si il lui avait balancé que son amitié ne valait pas un cailloux ! En somme... C'était putain de vexant.

- Castiel, tout ce que je veux...

- Je sais ce que tu veux, l'interrompis Castiel avec hargne, tu me bourres le crâne avec ça depuis trois jours ! Je commence à savoir ! Mais moi la tout de suite, j'ai besoin de partir , de pr...

Dean approcha soudain son visage de Castiel qui se tue au geste. Le chasseur voulait qu'il se taise ! Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas rester simplement ici ? Tranquillement ? Avec lui ? Se demanda t-il avec agacement tout en descendant ses yeux dans son cou . Perdu dans ses pensées inhabituelles, il ne faillit pas se rendre compte que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur ce même cou.

Lorsqu'il en pris conscience, la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était que la peaux de cet homme était carrément douce et sentait bon . Il ne pensait pas qu'un homme pourrait avoir ... Comme dans un état second il releva son visage, avança d'un petit pas et toisa les lèvres de Castiel qui restait pétrifié . Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais quelque chose en lui lui hurlait "STOP" tandis qu'autre chose crevait d'envie de mordre doucement cette chaire délicate .

Castiel , lui, était complètement sonné. Que faisait le chasseur ? Il repoussa Dean par les épaules mais ce dernier lui empoigna les poignets qu'il plaqua au dessus de sa tête fermement .

- Dean ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il avec la voix étranglée et une anxiété palpable .

Le chasseur perçut bien ce sentiment mais n'en fit cure, trop absorber par le mouvement des lèvres de Castiel et les vibrations de sa voix qu'il s'imaginait déjà augmenté de lui même de plusieurs octaves. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait une attraction pareil pour lui , mais il savait que cette attraction était mortellement excitante . Il avait toujours été plus sensitif qu'intellectuelle , plus entrepreneur qu'observateur . Alors pour lui ça coulait de source , s'il voulait quelque chose , il le prenait .

Castiel , lui , voulait une tout autre chose : Partir ! Dean n'avait aucune raison de faire ça ! C'était un hétéro pur sang. Alors encore une fois, il le testait. Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Dean le testait . Castiel trouvait ça cruel. Tester ses amis de la sorte . Est ce que Dean en aurait fait autant avant qu'il sache qu'il était "spécial" ? Il savait très bien que non . Ce ci lui fit mal. Dean était vraiment prêt à tout pour la chasse , il était sans scrupule dès qu'il était question de ça . Sa peur de voir Dean retourner sa veste après avoir découvert sa vraie nature augmenta d'un coup . À un tel point qu'elle le prit à la gorge. Il voulait partir ! Il voulait du repos ! Il voulait respirer ! Il voulait passer à travers cette sale porte qui l'obligeait à subir l'interrogatoire malsain du chasseur !

Soudain son dos ne fut plus appuyé contre du solide . Il bascula en arrière et tomba lourdement sur les fesses, les yeux fixés avec stupéfaction sur la porte de leur appartement. Il était réellement passé de l'autre côté... Entendre Dean s'esclaffer dans l'appart lui remit immédiatement les pieds sur terres. Sans attendre une seconde il se redressa et dévala les escaliers en colimaçon à perdre halène .

Dean était... Surpris, gêné et mortifier. Surpris de n'avoir plus ressenti sans raison la chaleur de Castiel contre lui. Gêné d'avoir été si proche physiquement de son colloc et en même temps mortifié d'avoir perdu se contact . Ce dernier constat l'inquiéta . Depuis quant avait-il des penchants gays ? Dans le fond il n'avait aucun problème avec l'homosexualité.

D'ailleurs, il avait beaucoup rigoler au dépend de son frère avec le fait que les gens croyaient qu'ils étaient en couple lorsqu'ils chassaient encore ensemble , ne se dérangeant pas de lui faire une main pour rigoler. Mais c'était juste pour rigoler ! Il ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit de faire quoi que ce soit avec un homme. Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à ça alors qu'il avait ses lèvres qui frôlaient celles de Castiel . C'est vrai qu'il trouvait son colloc séduisant mais les autres mecs pouvaient trouver un homme beau sans pour autant être homosexuel hein ?

Dean secoua vivement de la tête. Il avait d'autre problème à régler et surtout des problèmes plus urgents ! Il choppa son portable et téléphona à son frère.

- Dean ! Comment ça vas depuis le temps ?

- Ho ça vas mon amouuur ! Taquina Dean sans toute fois pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à Castiel . Lui dirait-il un jour un truc pareil ? Non il fallait qu'il arrête de délirer . Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas "décompressé" , la dernière fois il avait la tâche noir alors ça n'avait pas été le top et maintenant il restait 24/24h avec Castiel , devoir exige . Normal que les mecs virent gay avec des conditions pareil !

- T'es con ! Bon dis moi ce qui t'amène ? Demanda son frère , audiblement heureux de son coup de fil .

- Voilà j'ai un... Ami qui est assez peu commun si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Oh ! Je vois oui. Dis m'en plus.

Dean commença son récit , en omettant que cet ami était en faites son colloc et qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie après l'avoir engueulé proprement . Ce genre de révélation entraînant toujours des conséquences pouvaient attendre !

To be continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Deux étrangers**

**Chapitre 9**

Castiel se tenait sur un pont surplombant un fleuve mouvementé. Il se demandait pourquoi certain humain décidait un beau jour de se supprimer alors que Dieu leur avait donné la vie. Il se mordit la lèvre . Ses associations "étranges" aux autres êtres vivants le laissait perplexe car lui semblait de moins en moins bizarre justement pour lui. Il s'accouda sur la rampe du pont. Pourquoi tout semblait si compliqué pour lui ? Soudain une voix douce le sortie de sa rêverie.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda cette dernière.

Castiel se retourna vers une femme fort belle , habillé avec classe , son expression montrait que c'était une femme distingué avec de la personnalité et du charisme . Sa douceur rendais le tableau splendide et réconfortant . Elle était totalement autrement que les femmes que rencontrait Dean .

- Vous ne pensez pas à sauter le pas tout de même ? Demanda la jeune femme avec un air soucieux.

- Sauter le pas ? Répliqua Castiel , perplexe .

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme désigna le fleuve d'un geste délicat de la main. Castiel sourit doucement avant d 'hocher négativement de la tête.

- Je me demandais juste, pourquoi certaines personnes en arrivaient jusqu'à sauter le pas justement . Souffla t-il en retournant son visage vers l'eau mouvante.

Il fut agréablement surpris par la jeune femme qui lui répondit sincèrement et surtout sérieusement. Il s'était attendu à une réponse vaseuse avant qu'elle n'insiste pour passer la soiré ensemble. Mais il entretenu une conversation agréable et fort instructive avec cette belle jeune femme. Alors lorsqu'ils eurent finit de discuter après une bonne heure, qu'ils se regardèrent en silence, il fut tenté de rentrer avec elle. Il était clair qu'elle aimait sa façon de penser , d'être , mais lui ne comprenait tout simplement pas l'intérêt physique qu'elle lui portait. Il ne comprenait pas ça. Il aimait discuter avec elle mais tout s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait aucun désirs et doutait d'en ressentir un jour. Soudain il repensa au comportement étrange de Dean et ne sut plus quoi en penser . La jeune femme sembla voir son trouble car elle sourit avec tendresse, posa sa main sur son épaule et déposa un doux baisé sur sa joue.

- Bon courage, au-revoir. Souffla t-elle avant de partir avec la grâce d'une fée .

Castiel resta à l'observer s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte entièrement de son champ de vision avant de rentrer enfin chez lui , le courage regonflé. Il n'était pas facile de rencontrer des belles personnes, des belles âmes. Mais lorsqu'on en trouvait une, on était toujours très agréablement surpris. Il fronça les sourcils , encore une bizarrerie pensa-t-il en soufflant de dépit . Qui parle d'une personne en tant qu'âme ? ... Il rentra dans l'appartement silencieux et plongé dans le noir. Il se rendit alors compte que sa virée avait durée toute l'après midi entre ses rêveries , la discutions agréables avec cette belle dame et ses questionnements personnels.

- Où étais-tu ? Résonna la voix de Dean dans la pièce , tranchant net avec sa tranquillité passée .

- Bonsoir Dean ! Et bien tu vois , il m'est venue l'envie pressante de prendre un peu l'air! J'en avait affreusement besoin après tes petits jeux d'interrogatoire incessants et déviants .

Dean regardait son colloc en fronçant les sourcils. Où voulait en venir Castiel ?

-Tu as eu peur que je me fasse la malle n'est ce pas ?

Pour le coup , Dean ne savait pas quoi dire pour sa défense. Il était vrai que Castiel était spécial mais jamais il n'avait pensé l'empêcher de sortir. il n'était pas un tortionnaire ! Et contrairement à ce que Castiel semblait croire , il avait assez confiance en lui pour le laisser partir seulement ... Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il n'en aurait jamais fait autant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Castiel était spécial...

Voyant qu'il ne recevait pas de réponses , Castiel pris ce silence pour une affirmation et alla dans sa chambre pour s'affaler sur son lit. Les successions d'émotions fortes l'avaient exténuées. Dean se plaça silencieusement dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte de Castiel. Il regarda son ami allongé sur son lit, sa taille dévoilé par une chemise légèrement remonté était éclairé par les doux rayons de la lune . Ses cheveux noirs éparses voilaient ses paupières conduisant irrémédiablement le regard de Dean vers ses lèvres entre-ouvertes . Le fait qu'il avait été à deux doigts de les embrasser le laissait euphorique comme agacé. Il ne savait décidément pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête mais n'était pas pour autant sûr de ne pas recommencer un jour ...

Et c'est précisément cette pensée qu'il préféra retourner à son enquête, ça lui triturait moins l'esprit ça au moins . Il avait remarqué plusieurs choses se dit il alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il restait là à regarder Castiel dormir comme l'aurait fait un... Amant ? Il secoua la tête et décida qu'il était tant pour lui aussi d'aller dormir. C'était pas possible de penser à des trucs aussi louche !

Le lendemain Castiel se leva , la tronche dans le pâté et à peine avait-il fait un pas en dehors de sa chambre que la présence de Dean l'envahit . Ce dernier parlait au téléphone avec une animation rythmée par soit des sautes d'énervements soit des rires tonitruants. Autant dire que que Dean et cette personne étaient très proche.

- D'accord merci Sammy à tout à l'heure.

- Sammy ? Questionna Castiel .

Dean hocha de la tête à la va vite , omettant le fait que Sammy était un ex chasseur et son petit frère de surcroît .

-Sammy à quelques idées te concernant . Il m'as donné quelques trucs à me mettre sous la dent en attendant qu'ils viennent nous voir lui et Bobby cet après midi . Il est plus calé la dedans que moi, maintenant déshabille toi.

Castiel sursauta à l'ordre balancé sur un ton "T'as pas vue mes céréales miel pops ? Je suis sûr que c'est encore toi qui a tout bouffé !".

- Non ! S'exclama Dean , comprenant le pourquoi du malaise soudain de son colloc . Enfin retire juste ta chemise...

- ... Castiel plissa les yeux en pivotant la tête sur le côté.

- Sammy à une piste, tu pourrais être un ondin si tu possèdes une sorte de tatouage dans la nuque.

- Je pense que je l'aurais vue si j'avais un tatouage !

- Il n'est pas très simple à voir Cas et en plus il est dans la nuque.

Castiel opina légèrement du chef avant de se retourner lentement en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il préférait ne pas faire de vague et opiner . Il découvrit donc la peaux de sa nuque sous les yeux avides du chasseur. Dean passait déjà le bout de ses doigts sur la peaux pâle , incapable de se réfréner . Savoir qu'il avait une excuse toute trouvé lui permettant de le toucher lui enlevait tout doutes et surtout toutes réticences . Après tout il ne faisait que son job là tout de suite !

De ses deux mains il tendit doucement la peaux pour faire ressortir l'éventuel tatouage surnaturel mais rien. Ils repoussa les fines mèches noir dans le cou de Castiel qui frissonna , le surprenant agréablement. Il n'y avait rien, Castiel n'était visiblement pas un ondin. Pourtant ses doigts partir caresser le dos de son colloc, le long de sa colonne , tirant vainement sur la chemise blanche lorsqu'elle lui interdit toute progression. Castiel commençait à gigoter, conscient que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner lorsque la voix douce et avec une tonalité étrangement roque de Dean le surprit.

- Il peut être plus bas...

Castiel serra les mâchoires pour encaisser une bouffé de chaleur malvenue et se força à suivre le mouvement en abaissant au fil de la progression de Dean sa chemise. Le chasseur passa ses doigts le long de la colonne , appréciant le grain de peaux lisse et sans aucune imperfection . Il se sentait comme hypnotisé par Castiel . Son colloc avait un magnétisme attractif ça , c'était certain et son propre magnétisme semblait répondre avec violence .

Il dévia légèrement sur les flancs surprenant Castiel qui frémit doucement avant de passer avec une légère anticipation sur la chute de reins superbe . Castiel surpris par les réactions de son propre corps ne put retenir sa respiration de se hacher soudainement et son dos de s'arquer brutalement. Dean se mordit la lèvre avant de la léché tout en respirant profondément , s'obligeant au calme . Il venait involontairement de trouver un point érogène chez son ami et il s'avait qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier cette précieuse info . Castiel surpris et déboussolé s'avança pour échapper au toucher brûlant de Dean et s'empressa de reboutonner sa chemise.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il c'était passé, il avait une vague idée mais ne pensait pas cela pouvait lui arriver à lui aussi. D'ailleurs il ne le voulait pas, ça n'ajoutait que des problèmes supplémentaires .

- Alors ? Demanda Castiel pour se redonner contenance et passer sur cet événement mal-venu.

- Non rien du tout. Tu peux railler ondin de ta liste.

Castiel hocha pensivement de la tête. Dean , lui, faisait comme si de rien était et alla se préparer un café qu'il sirota tranquillement devant un dessin animé pour enfants.

- Depuis quant les extraterrestres t'intéresse ? Demanda Castiel pour essayer de surmonter l'ambiance étrange qui venait de s'installer et semblait s'accrocher .

- Depuis que tu leur ressembles .

Castiel fit la mou, un peu vexé et pas franchement enjoué à l'idée de ressembler à l'extraterrestre vert maniaque du ménage des zinzins de l'espace.

- Je ne lui ressemble en rien du tout Dean.

- Si juste à l'instant.

- Comment ça ?

- La même façon chiante de râler. Répondit le chasseur avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je ne râle pas sans arrêt comme lui !

- Bien sûr que non.

Dean continua de siroter son café, gorgé par gorgé, tout content de l'air perplexe qu'il provoquait chez son colloc. Il prenait toujours tout au premier degrés , c'était trop facile de le faire tourner en bourrique . Mais son sourire se fana et ses mâchoires se contractèrent au souvenir de la douceur de la peau de Castiel . Qu'était-il entrain de faire ?

To be continued ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Deux étrangers**

**Chapitre 10**

Il était approximativement 15h00 lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Dean alla ouvrir, un énorme sourire lui barrait le visage alors serrait déjà fortement son frère dans ses bras.

- Ah Sammy ! Ça faisait longtemps !

- À peu près deux mois oui !

Ils se donnèrent une dernière tape virile dans le dos avant de se détacher.

- Boby ! Tu as pue venir !

- Pour toi toujours !

Ils s'enlacèrent aussi pendant que Sam serrait la main de Castiel.

- Alors voilà Castiel ! S'exclama Sam sans aucune ironie, il semblait juste admiratif.

- Hé ouais ! Voilà superman version trèèès calme. Se moqua gentiment l'aîné des Winchester .

- Bonjour Sammy. Dit humblement Castiel mais ce dernier grimaça .

- Non juste Sam.

Castiel regarda Dean avec une mine interloquée . Son colocataire l'appelait pourtant Sammy. Dean comprenant la questionnement de Castiel commença à se pavaner comme un paon.

- Il n'y a que moi qui peut l'appeler Sammy.

- Ho donc tu préfères que l'on t'appelle par ton diminutif. Demanda Castiel.

- Oui, Sammy ça fait un peu trop "personnage de scoubidou" . Expliqua Sam.

- Je suis sûr que Cas te demande ça parce que lui aussi à un diminutif. Ricana Dean.

- Cas ? Demanda Sam.

- Et ouais ! Et c'est moi qui lui ais refilé ! Se vanta Dean . Mais son vrai nom n'est pas Sammy, poursuivie l'aîné en posant une main sur l'épaule de son cadet, c'est Samuel ! Finit-il avec un sourire de trois kilomètres comme s'il venait de faire la blague de l'année alors que son frère grimaçais à nouveau.

- Je préfère encore Sammy avec toi.

Dean se dandina en se prélassant les bras et les épaules avec une expression de fierté placardé sur la tronche, comme s'il était le détenteur du ticket gagnant du loto.

Sam lui regardait Dean avec une mou mie amusé, mi exaspéré.

- Bon et si on arrêtait de prêter attention à l'idiot du village et que nous nous penchions sur Castiel ! Hein Sam ?

Castiel se tourna vers l'homme plus âgé , Bobby. Il savait que cet homme était plus qu'un collègue pour Dean, il avait été un sujet épineux lorsque le chasseur était à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche. C'était aussi lui qu'il avait eut au téléphone pour "soigner" Dean.

- Bonjour. Répondit poliment Castiel en serrant la main de l'homme.

Sans plus tarder ils s'installèrent à table après que Dean ait sortie quatre bières.

- Alors Cas dis nous tout ! Dit Sam surprenant ce dernier par l'utilisation si prompt de son diminutif.

- Et bien heu ... Je ne peux pas trop vous dire parce que mes souvenirs les plus vieux remontent à six mois.

- Je vois dans ce cas pourrais tu nous dire ce dont tu es capable.

- Et bien... Je...

Castiel ne savait même pas ce simple fait en réalité. Il ne savais rien de lui et dire que ça le déstabilisait était un euphémisme. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un corps inconnu dont il ne savait strictement rien.

- Castiel a du sang purificateur , commença Dean alors que Bobby écarquillait les yeux contrairement à Sam qui les fronçait, il dort peu voir pas du tout , il a la sale manie de triturer régulièrement des pierres . Ho il se rétabli de vilaines blessures en un temps record et le meilleur : il passe à travers les portes ! Finit Dean en s'esclaffant .

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sam tout ouïe .

- Et bien... J'en sais rien ! Balança Dean d'un ton penaud en portant sa bière à ses lèvres .

- Dean il faut qu'on parle , tout les trois .

L'interpelé posa sa bière en regardant Bobby , Sam faisant de même . Ça sentait le roussi se dit l'aîné ! Il fit signe à son colloc de l'attendre avant que les chasseurs n'aillent dans la cuisine. Castiel les regarda s'éloigner sans dire mots et repris sa bière en main .

- Castiel m'as l'air au courant de pas mal de chose ! Persiffla Bobby à l'aîné des Winchester .

- Tous ce qu'il sait c'est ce qui le différencie d'un humain. Il ne sait rien du job que nous autres faisons. Se défendit Dean.

- Même Dean ! S'exclama Sam en grandes pompes . Même s'il ne sait rien de ce que tu fais, il est en danger rien qu'en restant à tes côtés et tu le sais très bien ! Pourquoi l'as tu carrément emmené chez toi ?

- En faite c'est mon colocataire.

La déclaration de l'aîné des Winchester coupa le sifflet de deux autres avant que Bobby ne pète un câble.

- Mais à quoi tu joues Dean ? T'es complètement malade !

- Écoutez, ça c'est enchaîné, j'avais beaucoup de mal à joindre les deux bouts seul et passer mon temps de repos entre deux missions seul ... C'est assez déprimant. Oui bon d'accord il y a les femmes mais des fois j'ai besoin d'une autre sorte de compagnie . Finit-il en évitant de regarder son frère qui devait certainement aborder un visage coupable.

C'était lui qui avait finit par accepter et même pousser son frère à reprendre ses études en droits, il avait bien vue que la chasse n'était pas ce dont avait vraiment envie son cadet. Lui voulait seulement que son petit frère vive sa propre vie. Il avait déjà l'amer sensation d'avoir vécue la vie de son père alors il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur . C'est pour ça qu'il voulait que Sam face ses propres choix. Ça lui coûtait à lui aussi mais lui ne savait que chasser à la différence de son frangin. C'est vrai que c'était Sam qui avait donné le ton pour reprendre des études , il avait certes été réticent au début mais il n'était pas aussi con .

- Tu sais, tu aurais due me prévenir si tu avais des problèmes d'argent. Je connais la vie de chasseur Dean alors je t'aurais aider sans hésitation .

- Ho s'il te plaît Sammy je ne suis plus un enfant !

- D'accord mais de là à mettre un innocent en danger !

- Je ne suis pas un enfoiré ! Avant qu'il n'emménage j'ai placé toutes sortes de pièges dans les murs, derrière la tapisserie pour toute sorte de créatures. Tu verras difficilement mieux niveaux protection et Castiel est plutôt quelqu'un de discret en plus .

Dean regarda son frère partagé entre la compassion et le refus catégorique. Mais ce dernier savais que rester seul en étant chasseur était particulièrement difficile à supporter.

- Tu aurais pus venir chez moi Dean ! Intervint d'un coup Bobby.

- Bobby ! S'exclama Dean avec une moue amusé. Tu sais autant que moi que l'on aurait finit par se bouffer le nez.

- Pas faux. Approuva Bobby avec un air embêté.

- Et bien, tant que tu le tiens à l'écart des problèmes de chasseurs ...

- Ce ne serra pas la peine .

Les deux chasseurs et l'ex chasseur se figèrent à la voix de Castiel derrière eux. Dean se retourna lentement pour découvrir son crétin de colloc dans l'embrasure de la porte .

- Je te demande pardon Castiel ?

Le dénommé avala difficilement sa salive en entendant son nom complet de la bouche de Dean. Ça lui rappelait amèrement leur engueulade. D'ailleurs il voyait déjà le chasseur s'approcher lentement de lui avec un visage fermé et plutôt colérique . Exactement comme lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui dire des saloperies dans sa chambre i peine quelques jours .

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Castiel ?! Demanda rudement Dean tandis que son colloc bafouillait dans ses explications.

- Et bien je... C'est que ...

- ...

Dean regardait avec sidération doublé d'une envie de meurtre son colloc qui dardait ses yeux inquiet sur lui sans pour autant daigner lui répondre .

- ...

- Mais tu vas répondre ! Explosa t-il soudainement .

- Je suis entré dans ta chambre. Lâcha de but en blanc Castiel en baissant les yeux .

- Quoi ? Mais comment est ce que tu as ... Dean regarda Castiel en plissant les yeux avant qu'il ne comprenne. Je vois ! Encore tes saloperies de pouvoirs ! S'énerva Dean en agrippant le col de son colloc. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas ...

Castiel n'entendait plus ce que disait son colloc. Encore une fois ils s'engueulaient, il allait se retrouver la gueule en sang. Putain il voulait juste aider Dean, depuis le début il faisait tout ça pour l'aider ! Pourquoi s'en prenait il alors toujours plein la tronche ? Il désirait plus que tout se trouver n'importe où sauf en face du chasseur !

Soudain il se rendit compte que le chasseur devait certainement prendre cette fouille comme une trahison . Et s'il décidait de le liquider ? Et si les deux autres chasseurs n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient voir pire y participaient ? La peur le pris au ventre et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte la poigne de Dean sur son col disparut alors qu'il manquait de peu de perdre l'équilibre l. Castiel fit quelques pas en arrière pour le rétablir avant de relever son regard sur Dean et Sam qui avait rejoint son aîné certainement dans le but de calmer ce dernier. Bobby et Sam le regardait surpris alors que Dean était clairement exaspéré et surtout encore et toujours plus énervé .

-Voilà c'est comme ça qu'il a fait pour passer à travers la porte! S'exclama Dean avec toujours cette pointe de mépris. Mépris qui vrilla le cœur de Castiel.

Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter le mépris de Dean !

- Dean calme toi ! Tu as vue comment tu l'attaques ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Sam.

- Il me prend que je lui faisait confiance et...

- Dean reprend ton calme ! Pour une fois fais ce que te dis ton frère et...

L'esprit de Castiel cessa sa connexion avec la réalité au mots "ton" et "frère" dans la même phrase prononcée par Bobby . Comme soudainement giflé Castiel repris d'un coup pied. Une colère sourde ayant remplacé la douleur.

- Alors tu avais un frère.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure , comme une simple constatation personnelle , presque inaudible. Mais tous l'entendirent sans problèmes bien que seul Dean comprit pourquoi de tel paroles .

- Castiel... Essaya de tempérer Dean en vain.

- Enfoiré ! Tu avais un frère et tu n'as même pas désirer entendre ses dernières paroles pour toi ? Tu ne lui aurais pas laisser la joie de te parler une dernière fois !

Dean serra les mâchoire alors que Sam regardait son frère avec incompréhension et Bobby lui le regardait avec catastrophe , commençant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans la vie de son presque fils .

- Tout ce que j'ai fais c'est pour toi Dean ! Oui j'ai fouillé dans ta chambre alors que tu m'avais dit que je ne devais pas mais sinon je serais rester dans l'angoisse ! Ne sachant pas ce que tu faisais dehors ! À chaque fois tu revenais avec des blessures toujours plus grave les unes que les autres et en plus tu les soignais toi même ! Tous serait allé à l'hôpital pour se faire recoudre mais pas toi ! Et tu espérais que je ne fasse rien ? Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? J'ai fouillé pour en savoir plus dans l'éventualité de t'aider ! Et alors que tu mourrais à petit feu... Oui j'ai dit des choses horribles sur toi et ta famille ! Des choses que je ne pensais pas mais que je ne regrette en aucun cas parce que c'est grâce à ça que tu es en vie aujourd'hui et que tu a pus serrer une dernière fois ton frère dans tes bras crétin !

Tous restait sans voix. En particulier Dean qui avait rarement vue Castiel parler autant et avec tellement d'animation . D'un coup une main lui agrippa l'épaule pour le retourner avant qu'il ne soit plaqué au mur par son armoire à glace de frère.

- Tu étais mourant et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Pourquoi ?! Demanda Sam , furieux . Dean soupira avant de s'expliquer.

- Je te connais Sammy ! Tu aurais tout fait pour me sortir de ce merdier et au final t'aurais pactisé avec le diable lui même pour me tirer les fesses de la fausse .

- Évidement que je l'aurais fait ! Tu es mon frère ! Et tu en a déjà autant fais pour moi !

- Peut être mais ça m'as valus un allé simple pour l'enfer ! Et comme la dernière fois tu aurais essayé de donner ta vie pour la mienne ! Mais si j'avais réussi à me faire porté disparu alors il y avait une chance que tu crois que je gambadais encore dans la rue et que tu n'essayes pas le pacte . Même si c'était une chance infime elle valait le coup d'être tentée .

- Tu aurais préféré mourir seul plutôt que je fasse un pacte ?!

- Exactement ! Tu es mon petit frère et mon devoir à toujours été de te protéger.

Castiel vit les deux frères se fixer, Sam ravagé par la peine alors que Dean était , lui , déterminé. Alors c'était ça son devoir envers sa famille pensa Castiel, protéger son petit frère même si lui en pâtissait à la fin .

- Et moi alors tu m'oublies ?! Se fit rappeler aux esprits Bobby.

Dean reporta son attention sur son père de substitution alors que Sam se décalait un peu, perdu dans ses pensées douloureuses .

- Tu sais très bien que j'aurais empêché ton frère de faire cette bêtise !

- Tu aurais essayé oui, mais je connais mon frère. Il aurait de toute façon trouver un moyen de le faire quant même.

Dean donna un coup d'œil à son petit frère qui fit une mine coupable , confirmant ses soupçons.

- Même Dean ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous empêcher de te voir ! Tu ne méritais pas de mourir seul.

- Je voulais t'éviter la culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussi à me sauver. Que tu t'imagines que je sois sans doute mort lors d'une autre chasse .

- Et tu croyais que ça aurait été moins douloureux ? Que je ne me serait pas sentit coupable ? Vous êtes mes garçons ! Quel père ne se sentirai pas peiné par la mort de ses enfants ? Quel père ne penserais pas : j'aurais due être la pour mon fils ?!

Dean se tue, ne trouvant rien à redire. Il fixait le sol d'un air coupable. Il passa sa main dans sa nuque qu'il frotta énergiquement et nerveusement .

- De toute façon il n'y a pas lieu d'en parler plus longtemps. Ce qui est fait est fait et en plus tout c'est bien terminé ! Je suis en vie !

- Oui merci à Castiel. finit Bobby en se tournant vers le dénommé.

Soudain Castiel fut accablé de regards. Sam avait des yeux reconnaissant ainsi que Bobby alors que Dean lui reprochait encore violemment cet écart de conduite.

- Bon et bien maintenant que le petit fouineur est au courant plus besoin de parler dans son dos ! S'exclama Dean avec une certaine amertume. Sam expose nous ta science infuse sur le cas "Castiel" !

Personne ne prit en compte le ton de l'aîné des frères et s'assit à table.

- Bon d'après le peu que je sais , je peux dire que tu n'es pas une créature nocturne, commença Sam, tu n'as pas non plus besoin de te nourrir de quelque chose en particulier et visiblement tu n'as aucun instinct de tueur mais par contre tu as un instinct de survit . Tout me porterais à croire que tu es humains si ce n'est tes facultés. Il se pourrait que tu sois un sorcier qui, étant donné ta perte de mémoire, retrouve sans vraiment savoir comment, ses pouvoirs.Même si ta « téléportation » me paraît vraiment trop pour un simple sorcier , c'est ce qui me paraît le plus plausible. Finit le cadet des frère tandis que les deux autres regardaient calmement le concerné.

Castiel ne savais pas trop quoi en penser , il restait perdu à fixer le bois mate de la table .

- Le plus simple serait de te faire recouvrir la mémoire par exemple en te faisant faire des sortilèges communs que tout sorcier à déjà fait un jour ou l'autre.

Castiel hocha la tête pensivement. Qu'en pensait Dean ? Ne put il s'empêcher de se demander. Est ce qu'il voudrais d'un sorcier près de lui ? Peut être qu'il pourrais chasser ensemble ? Il secoua la tête. Fallait pas rêver ! Dean avait chasser sans aucun doute des sorcières et des sorciers , avait sans doute faillit être tué par l'un d'entre eux et lui il espérait que le chasseur lui fasse confiance ? Alors que lui même ne savait pas qui il était ? N'importe quoi ! Si ça se trouvais, avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire, il avait déjà tué d'autres chasseurs voir même déjà attaqué Dean ou Sam .

Sam conclut qu'il reviendrais avec ce qu'il fallait pour aider Castiel, naturellement , Bobby suivit le mouvement laissant les deux colocataires ensemble . Dean reprit alors sa mine accusatrice en fixant Castiel tandis que lui ne voulait qu'une chose : méditer sur ses nouvelles conditions d'existence.

- Écoute Dean . Il fallait que je le dise, c'est... Enfin c'était... Je... bafouilla Castiel incapable de trouver quoi dire.

Dean souffla en serrant les mâchoires.

- Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave. Dit-il sur un ton résigné avant qu'un des coins de ses lèvres ne se relève quelque peu. En tout cas on peut dire que t'as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi. Je connais certain chasseurs qui t'aurais dérouiller il y a déjà un bon moment !

Castiel sourit nerveusement. Était il sensée prendre ça comme un avertissement ? Mais pas le temps de réfléchir que Dean s'en retournait pour s'affaler dans le canapé, sa bière non finit à la main, mettant fin à la conversation.

Le reste de la journée avait été on ne peux plus calme. Dean semblait perdu dans ses recherches au point que Castiel n'osa pas le déranger une seule fois . Ils mangèrent en silence alors que Dean feuilletait le journal de son père . Le soir venu, ils allèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Castiel n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Il était resté près de Dean tout le reste de la journée, espérant que ce dernier arrête de le bouder , mais en vain . Il soufflait d'exaspération lorsqu'un bruissement étrange se fit entendre dans sa chambre.

To be continued ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Deux étrangers**

**Chapitre 11**

- Ça faisait longtemps Castiel .

Ce dernier se retourna en hâte, ne reconnaissant pas la voix du chasseur. Il vit un homme noir en costard à la carrure imposante le regardant avec un air sérieux et hautain, les mains jointes devant lui.

- Et bien qu'est ce qu'il y a Castiel ? Tu ne salues pas ton frère ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils en pivotant légèrement la tête. Il n'avait pas de frère... Enfin pas qu'il se souvienne.

- Qui es tu ?

- Allons Castiel ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ça aussi ?

- Aussi ? Questionna Castiel perdu.

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Comment savait-il qu'il avait oublié certaines choses de sa vie ?

- Et bien ! Dans ce cas ça ne m'étonne pas de ne pas avoir pût te retrouver pendant huit long mois vue que tu ne me reconnais même pas. Castiel fronça les sourcils, il n'avait des souvenirs que depuis six mois , pas huit , ça voulait dire que même son frère ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé juste avant qu'il ne revienne à lui ce jour là dans la forêt ? C'est moi ! Uriel ! continu l'inconnu.

- Uriel ?

Castiel avait beau le répéter , il ne ressentit qu'une étrange et désagréable impression inconnu mais en même temps familière , comme s'il l'avait déjà prononcé auparavant . Uriel se mit alors à tourner autour de lui avec un regard à la fois impressionné et dégouté.

- Comme je pouvais m'y attendre de toi Castiel. Même lorsque la mort est penché sûr toi, tu réussi à la déjouer in-extremis.

- Comment ça ?

- D'après moi, tu as fait exprès de censurer toi même le reste de ta mémoire pour enfouir au plus profond de toi ta grâce afin de la protéger , la rendant indétectable.

- Ma grâce ?

Décidément Castiel me comprenais rien à ce que disait cet homme. Et sa question sembla énervé ce dernier au point ou il lui fit une mou cette fois clairement répugné.

- C'est pour ça que tu ressembles ... À ça ! Uriel fit un vague geste de la main vers Castiel . Si nos frères et sœurs te voyaient aussi proche de ses... déchets , crachat-il , je me demande ce qu'ils penseraient de toi en te voyant si pervertie ! Déjà que tu es considéré comme un déserteur ...

Castiel eut le souffle coupé. Il avaient d'autres frère et sœur ? Il avait une famille ? Et... il les aurait trahis ? Il ne comprenait rien ! Mais alors c'était logique qu'il se soit auto effacé la mémoire ! Pour les oublier, oublier sa trahison et vivre comme un être humain ... Et pourquoi Uriel était si méprisant envers eux ? Pourquoi les appelait il des déchets ?

- Qu'est ce que je suis ? Demanda t-il avant même qu'il n'y ai réfléchie.

- Ho ! Plus rien Castiel , plus rien.

Il restait là, immobile, devant un homme, son frère, qui lui disait... Qu'il n'était rien ? Personne ? Il ne peut pas être personnes ! Il était forcément ...

- Si ça n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurais laissé tranquille mais père veut que tu reviennes et j'aime autant te dire, qu'il est furieux.

L'esprit de Castiel avait bloqué à père. Alors il avait aussi un père ? Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux d'en avoir un , ou angoissé à l'idée que ce dernier lui en voulait. Qu'elle ironie du sort. Il avait souvent pensé à sa famille et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il en avait une il voulait l'oublier. Sa famille devait le haïr comme semblait le haïr Uriel.

- Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisirs de me suivre Castiel.

Le dénommé ficha son regard dans celui d'Uriel. Il était clair que ce dernier ne lui voulait pas que du bien. Il regarda Uriel s'avancer lentement vers lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se rebelle ou se batte. Chose qui n'avait pas traversé son esprit jusqu'à présent mais qu'il jugeait maintenant préférable de faire comme lui hurlait son instinct depuis un moment déjà . Il commença alors à reculer et le regard menaçant que lui lança Uriel le conforta dans le choix de son comportement. Il devait fuir !

Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait il y a huit mois , ce qui l'avait amené à faire ça et comment il s'en était sortie. Mais le visage colérique de son frère ne pouvais que le pousser à vouloir s'enfuir.

De plus il savait comment faire maintenant grâce à Dean et ses ... Soudain il comprit que ce dernier aussi était en danger. S'il partait comme ça, Uriel irait sans doute le voir peut être pour lui faire payer de l'avoir perverti . Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouvais à la tête du lit de Dean où le chasseur dormait. Il porta sa main à son épaule mais à peine la frôla t-il que le chasseur empoignait son poignet et tirait son couteaux de dessous son oreiller d'un mouvement vif et le portait à la gorge de son agresseur. Mais heureusement Dean stoppa son geste en reconnaissant Castiel.

- Cas ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Demanda t-il parfaitement réveillé.

- Il faut partir Dean ! Vite ! Il y a un gars pas net dans ma chambre ! Il faut...

- D'accord. Direction Impala.

Dean relâcha Castiel et dans des gestes méthodiques et fluides témoignant de son savoir faire, il empoigna son revolver, son couteaux , sortie un sac pleins d'armes pour les fourrer dedans , déjà vêtue d'un jean il mettait son sac sur son épaule nue lorsqu'un bruissement ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux à un battement d'ailes d'oiseaux emplie la chambre du chasseur.

- Tient tient. Alors voilà l'agneau qui prend soin de mon idiot de frère. Ironisa Uriel avec un rictus dégouté en fixant Dean .

Dean allait répliquer avec tout autant d'ironie et de sarcasme lorsque Castiel l'empoigna à l'épaule. Ils se retrouvèrent vers la portière côté conducteur du bébé de Dean .

- Ah ?! Bon d'accords , pas de parlotte ! S'exclama le chasseur avant de grimper dans l'Impala où Castiel était déjà installé côté passager. Et ben dis donc, continua Dean en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues , tu sais t'en servir maintenant de ta téléportation !

- Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas pue me trouver jusqu'à présent ! Il vas nous suivre ! Il vas me ramener ! Il vas aussi te faire du mal ! Il a dit que tu étais ...

- Who Who ! Calme Cas ! Temporisa Dean en roulant à vive allure . Dans ce cas je suis dans la désagréable obligeance de te dire d'arrêter d'utiliser tes pouvoirs. Je ne vois que ça pour qu'il ne puisse pas nous suivre.

- Ma grâce chuchota Castiel pour lui même.

Ses pouvoirs étaient sa grâce ! Forcément ! Et l'éveille de celle-ci avait attiré l'attention. Il tenta de se remémorer avant, lorsqu'il ne savait pas avoir de pouvoir , il visualisa cette grâce enfermé , d'où ne s'échapperait aucun flux et aussi tôt il se sentit plus serein, mais aussi incroyablement plus seul , plus opprimé . Il se sentait comme si on avait coupé le fil qui le liait au reste du monde.

- C'est bon. Souffla Castiel sur un ton épuisé qui interpela Dean.

- Ça ne vas pas Cas ?

- Si si c'est juste que... Retrouver mes pouvoirs était une bouffée de bien être, comme si je me retrouvais enfin... Alors m'en priver si vite...

- T'en fais pas, on trouvera un moyen. Manquerais plus que l'on s'arrête de vivre à cause d'un conard cravaté !

Castiel ne répondit rien. Lui même pas sûr de pouvoir être débarrassé un jour d'Uriel. Ils roulèrent pendant quatre bonnes heures avant que Dean ne soit rattrapé par son manque de sommeil.

- Je connais un motel pas loin, inutile de se fatiguer davantage on est assez loin pour l'instant. Informa Dean alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ce motel.

Et alors que le chasseur sortait de son impala, un vent frais lui hérissa le poil. Il se rendit compte de ne pas avoir prêté attention à son torse nue à cause de l'adrénaline puis grâce à la bonne température de son bébé. Il était resté donc à faire inconsciemment son kéké devant Castiel. Cela ne l'aurait pas déranger avec son frère après tout ils étaient frères mais avec Castiel s'était différent. Il empoigna sa veste en cuire laissé avant dans la voiture et l'enfila rapidement.

Dean demanda une chambre pour deux et alors que le gérant lui demandais combien de lit il remarqua le regard très appuyé sur son colloc avant de revenir vers lui . Ce dernier soupira en se souvenant que ça arrivait souvent quant il chassait avec Sam puis précisa deux lits. Il ne teint pas compte de l'air " tu me l'as fait pas à moi " du gérant et pressa Castiel de le suivre après obtention des clefs de chambre . C'est vrai que venir avec un homme comme Castiel en pleine nuit était... Il regarda son colloc... Ce dernier était clairement à tomber , tout en lui suintait la luxure innocente . C'était presque indécent l'ignorance que portait Castiel à son sex-appeal . Il ouvrit la porte , laissa entrer son colloc de motel , referma, retira sa veste puis balança les clefs et se balança à son tour mais dans le lit. Pas fou le chasseur ! Il allait pas se balancer sur le meuble ! Dean sourit bêtement à sa blague intérieur et sombra dans une somnolence lui permettant un éveil rapide tout en se reposant un minimum sans tortiller . Après tout il ne pouvait plus se donner le luxe de dormir sur ses deux oreilles .

To be continued ...


End file.
